Remember
by MurderAnthem
Summary: What if Edward abused Bella? Will his jealously make them drift apart? Can Carlisle help or is it too late? What if Bella finds out a secret she's not supposed to know? 1st fanfic. Please review. Ch 9 is last chapter.E/B. Ch10 starts as alt story with C/B
1. Check Up

**Remember  
****Summary: What if Edward abused Bella? Will his jealously make them drift apart? Can Carlisle help or is it too late? What if Bella finds out a secret she's not supposed to know? 1st fanfic. Please review. Ch 9 is last chapter. Ch10 starts as new story.E/B,mild C/B  
**_Author's Notes: This is my 1st fanfic! Yea! Sorry if there are errors… I'm not exactly the smartest person**. Rated M for content! **This story contains mentions of abuse and/or rape on this chapter and in several others, so if you can't handle it then don't read. Carlisle and Edward are both vampires and Bella is still human.  
_Recommmended Song to listen to: Sick Hearts-The Used

_

* * *

_

**Carlisle's POV**

There was a light knock on my office door. "Come in," I said invitingly. The door made a small clicking sound as it was closed.

"How have you been, Bella?" I asked, without looking up from the files on my desk. "Um...good," she said nervously. "It's okay. There's no need to be nervous," I assured her. She only nodded her head slightly. "Why don't you lie down so you can talk about the problems been you having? Edward isn't the problem again, is he?" I asked. Only months before, Bella came to see me weekly but her visits stopped abruptly.

She did as I told her and lay on the caramel-colored chaise. "You may begin whenever you feel ready," I stated. She was silent for awhile, but I knew that talking about problems like hers was difficult. She started, "He hit me again last night. He told me that I was spending too much time with Jacob. But he's my best friend and I don't like to stay away from him. He said that friends didn't matter and that I should just move on. I said no but then he slapped me so hard that I fell to the floor." Her voice cracked.

I offered her a glass of water and she accepted it. "Thank you, Dr. Cullen," she whispered. I nodded and she continued. "He helped me up and started to lead me to the bedroom. I didn't want to but I know that I couldn't stop him." She was crying now, tears streaming down her pale face. I handed her a box of tissues and surprisingly enough, she blushed, maybe from embarrassment?

"It's okay, Bella. It's not your fault. You need to stay away from Edward. He's dangerous and you shouldn't let him hurt you anymore. He only hurts you because you let him." I told her, "Bella, I'm going to need to examine you, okay? I'm not just a psychologist but a doctor, too."

Her eyes, still puffy from her weeping, seemed somewhat brighter. Very carefully, I noticed, she pulled her shirt off then slid off her sweat-pants. I walked towards her as she sat on the edge of the examining table in my office. Slowly, I looked over her delicate body. I stared at her in horror. Bruises and scars littered her once-beautiful body. What had he done to her?

* * *

_Author's Notes: Thanks for reading! Please leave reviews! Leave your honest opinion but nothing to harsh please. I know this chapter sucks but it gets better...just keep reading. I might continue this if I get some reviews. I do realize that this chapter is short. The next chapter is from Bella's POV. _


	2. Sad Truth

_Author's Notes: Forgot to mention but I own nothing. But you probably knew that. Anyways, this is a continuation of Remember. This chapter is a bit graphic so be prepared. Also want to say, in this story Edward and Carlisle are not related.  
_Recommended Song to listen to: Going Under-Evanescence

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Dr. Cullen seemed upset about all the bruises. Most of them aren't even from Edward. They're from myself….haven't you even noticed that I'm clumsy? It doesn't matter though. Edward will be back soon and to be honest, I'm slightly worried about his reaction. I wish I could erase the memories of yesterday, except the part with Jacob. I love Jacob. He's always been such a good friend even when I haven't been.

***Flashback***

_I stuck the key in the lock and turned the door handle. As quietly as possible, I closed the door to our apartment and locked the dead-bolt. I hung my coat up and looked at the clock. It read 7:13pm. Darn, I was only thirteen minutes late…he probably won't even notice. I ran to the bathroom and quickly washed my face. I didn't want him to notice that I had been bawling my eyes out over at Jacob's. I told Jacob all about Edward and what he was doing. He understood my pain and I loved him for that. I stepped out the bathroom and was barely in our living room/dining room when I heard his dark chuckle. He was sitting on the dark brown sofa placed adjacent to the TV. "You're late, you know?" Edward said darkly, "I hate it when you're late. I also hate when you spend time with that thing. That __dog__!" I said nothing, knowing if I said anything, he'd think I'd be giving excuses. He stood up and trudged to where I was. "Bella, you know I don't like him. You smell awful every time you come back from his place. I forbid you to go there anymore, you hear me? Friends don't matter, Bella! I matter…we matter! I love you. Don't forget that," Edward cursed. "No, you can't do that," I shouted! He glared at me then with a quick swipe of his hand, I was lying on the carpeted floor. He looked stunned, as if I had flown to that spot…as he didn't believe he could have done that. It wasn't the first time it happened, though. He glanced down at me and offered me his hand. I hesitated but took it. _

_He held a wicked grin on his face and led me upstairs to the bedroom. He pushed me onto the bed and climbed on top of me. "I'm so sorry, Bella," he apologized. I knew better than that and saw through the lies. He wasn't sorry. He liked the power he had over me. "It's ok, Edward," I said mechanically. He forcibly kissed me then licked my bottom lip. I gasped slightly as his tongue explored my cavernous mouth. His cool hands were sliding up my back and unclasping my bra. He pulled…no, ripped…my shirt and bra off then discarded them beside the bed. His hands roughly squeezed my chest as I gasped for breath. "Edward," I moaned, "I can't breathe." He pulled away and yanked off his own shirt. "Touch me, Bella," he commanded. I obeyed and my hands slithered up and down his chest and shoulders as his hands started to dip lower. He roughly yanked my jeans off and rubbed between my thighs. "Ugh," I cried in pain. He must have mistaken it for pleasure because the force increased and soon his hands were sliding my panties off. He let out a laugh that I used to think was sexy but now dreaded. His pants and boxers were gone and two of his fingers were thrust into me. I started to bawl. I didn't want this. He silenced me with his lips and then shushed me. "It's okay. Get a grip," he said calmly. He turned me so I was lying back-side up. I felt him grind into me and cry out in bliss. At least, someone was enjoying it, I thought bitterly, and was again glad he couldn't read my mind. His pace increased and he was in full enjoyment. I, on the other hand, was not. I was in a great deal of pain, for being used and for the fact that maybe I didn't love him anymore. Edward then flipped me onto my back and his head lowered to my thighs. He took a taste. "So wet, so delicious, Bella," he laughed. He turned over and lay next to me. I couldn't cry anymore so my body raked with silent, tear-less sobs. I feel asleep and knew I had to see Dr. Cullen again. He could help me. He'd know what to do…but I haven't seen him in years. What would he say?_

***End Flashback***

I knew that Edward could easily get jealous. I remember when I first moved to Forks and Mike Newton talked with me. Edward told me that Mike liked me and that he was slightly jealous. That always made me laugh, Edward jealous of Mike. Wow. I never expected this, though. Never this!

My world and life revolved around a schedule that Edward had for me. If I was later than what he had planned he always questioned where I was. He honestly thought I cheated on him. Him! Edward was _the _most incredible person. I mean he had looks, money, power…everything, especially me. I didn't marry him for those things. We were together because of love. And I was wound tight around his finger, but maybe I didn't want to face the truth.

But oddly enough, I did love Edward, even after what he did to me. I mean everyone has their good and bad days, so what if most of his were bad. He could be gentle. It wasn't always like this. In the beginning, it was wonderful and oh so sweet. I was showered with gifts and his love and admiration but slowly he turned into the monster he tried so hard to hide.

* * *

_Author's Notes: Wow. That was an extremely long flashback. Leave reviews! Thanks! Hope you enjoyed it…or not. Ch. 3 coming soon. Rose should be in the next chapter. _


	3. Lies

_Author's Notes: This is Ch.3 of Remember…still no reviews! I'm depressed. Hmm…anyways Rosalie is in the chapter along with Edward and Carlisle again.  
_Recommended Song to listen to: Lie to Me-12 Stones

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I woke up and glanced over at the clock on the mahogany night-stand. It was a little past 8 am. Maybe I'd go see Rose today. We haven't talked in forever and I want to catch up, I thought to myself. The house seemed empty and ominous in its quietness. I pulled a robe over my aching body and headed downstairs.

Hmm, perhaps I'll make coffee. I actually hated coffee but needed something hot right now. I poured a gracious amount of water into my favorite mug then went outside to grab the Sunday paper._ (AN: If you're wondering how they get a paper if they live in an apartment, they just do)_ I skimmed through some articles and nearly fainted when I stopped at a certain article. The headline read: **Local Teen Found Dead, ****Possible Animal Attack.** I was appalled…it couldn't be Edward, could it? No, no. It wasn't him. His eyes still held the golden color. I would have noticed if something was unusual. I shook my head and laid down the paper.

I made my coffee and walked into the living room and sat on the couch. I flipped though several channels and stopped on the news. I disliked the news because news always seemed depressing. I finished my coffee and loaded the cup into the dishwasher. God, how I loved that, there were no more dishes to wash. Not like when I lived with Charlie.

Now that I think about it, I really miss Charlie. But he's gone now....dead on the Eve of my 21st birthday. He was killed trying to stop an armed robber. He had finally gotten the action he wanted but I know that he's in a better place. If he could see me now, what would he think?

I climbed back up the narrow staircase and undressed. I stood in front of the wall-length mirror. I studied myself…hmm, did he really think I was beautiful? He told me that I was all the time, but I could never bring myself to believe him. I stepped into the shower and nearly shrieked at the feeling of the scalding water. I turned the knob and the water slowly got cooler. "Much better," I said to myself. I shampooed my hair and scrubbed my body. I turned the water off and blindly reached for my towel without getting out of the shower. I touched someone or something hard, like stone. A small gasp left my lips and I withdrew my hand. I peeked out of the curtains and saw that no one was there. Just my imagination, I told myself. I wrapped myself tightly in the maroon towel and entered the room I've come to despise.

I slipped on a pair of comfy underwear and shuffled through my dresser. I grabbed the first bra I found and snapped the back of it securely. I then pulled on a pair of jeans and a fuchsia t-shirt. I pulled on my socks and flipped the light switch on in our closet. I found a rarely-used white jacket that Edward got me and pulled it on over my shirt. I hung up my towel and found the make-up kit that I never even opened. I applied eyeliner carefully because with my luck I'd jab my eye out. I lined my eye lids with a pink color that had a slight hint of gold in it and put on a small amount of dark red lipstick. Wow, I look pretty good actually and I didn't die trying to put on my make-up, I thought happily.

I headed back downstairs and rifled through the kitchen looking for my purse. I sighed and went back upstairs and thought that maybe I had left in the bedroom. No luck though. I sighed again and went to sit on the couch. "Looking for this, love?" a velvety voice asked. "Edward? Where are you?" I asked, looking around the room for him. He didn't answer. He just simply appeared in front of me…with my purse!? "You weren't planning to leave, were you?" He asked calmly, but his eyes said different things, sinister things. "Yeah, I was going to go shopping with Rosalie," I answered. He stared at me for what seemed like forever and leaned down to whisper in my ear, "You have fun then. I'll know if you lie. By the way, I quite enjoyed watching you shower this morning." I nearly choked on breath that escaped from his perfect lips, still so intoxicating, and stood up on my toes to kiss him on the cheek. He smiled and led me to the front door. He reached into his pocket and pulled out about five or six twenty dollar bills. I took the money and stuck it into my pocketbook and waved goodbye as I ran out to the car. It was times like these when I remember all the good in him, except for the whole shower experience.

I planned to go the mall in Port Angeles, where I went a few times with Angela and Jessica. I don't really see them like I used too. We used to hang out a lot more but even since I became married to Edward, I see and hear less from them. I called Rose on my cell and she said she could meet me at the mall. I didn't actually want to shop. I planned to ask for advice on Edward. We met inside a store similar to JC Penny's and scanned the racks of clothes for good clearance items. Well, I did at least. Rosalie was too good for the clearance items. She always paid full price or something close it. Her fiancé, Emmett, had a high paying job and they lived together. They planned to get married in the fall and it was already late July in Forks. I found a couple cute shirts and some jeans and a few skirts that weren't too provocative. Hopefully, Edward wouldn't be too upset. We finished paying for our purchases and set off towards the food court.

We ate our food in silence but I broke the silence first. "Umm, Rose?" I said quietly. "What is it, Bella?" she asked, somewhat annoyed. Rose and I might not be the best of friends but our relationship has definitely improved. "Can I ask you something," I said back. "Sure," Rose said, "what's up?" "Well, Edward and I have been having some problems and I was wondering if you could help me. I mean it's nothing serious. Bu-But I, ugh, don't really think we go together any more and was hoping that you could give me some advice on how to break it up," I stuttered and felt like an idiot. She seemed confused, then surprised, but said, "Yes, I'll help. Well, first off you need to tell him that you don't feel 'the spark' and that you two would be better off without each other. I, personally, would say that he's holding you back. Hope it helps, Bella." I nodded. "Okay. Thanks Rose. I have to get going. Sorry I had to cut the trip short. See you soon, I hope," I called as I headed towards one of the mall's several exits. "Anytime, Bella," she cried before I disappeared behind the mall doors.

I drove home thinking of her suggestions she had given me. To be honest, I didn't think I could do it, but I recalled what Dr. Cullen said. He told me I needed to get away from Edward. I'll stop in to see him; maybe he's not too busy. I turned left and headed in the direction of his office. Disappointed to see that his office was closed on Sundays, I climbed back into my car. I sat there in silence and nearly jumped out of my skin when a hand tapped on my car window. It was none other than Carlisle.

He unlocked the door to his office and I sat down on the chaisse. It was only a couple days ago since I had been here but for some reason, it seemed longer. His face looked worried as I told him about how I planned to break up with Edward. He sighed, "Bella, when people are controlling like Edward, they tend to come after the person who broke it off with them. I don't want to see you get hurt." "I know what I'm doing. I can't take it anymore. No more lies! Nothing!" I shouted. He took my hand in his and said, "Bella, this is serious. If you plan to actually break up, and he comes after you, you call me, okay? I'll be there." I nodded and thanked him before I strolled back to my car.

I drove slowly and the day was almost over. That took longer than I thought. It was soon black as I pulled next to the curb and pulled the bag of clothing I had bought out of the trunk. I closed the trunk and was nearly to the door, when an icy hand touched my shoulder. "Lemme help you with those, sweetie," Edward suggested, as he grabbed several bags from me. "Thanks," I said as I entered into the kitchen, "Umm it sure smells good in here. What did you make?" I inhaled the delicious aromas then headed upstairs to put my new clothes away. "Wait," he called, never answering my question. I was half-way up the stairs. "You're going to model those for me, aren't you?" It wasn't a question, it was a demand. "Yes, I was just taking them upstairs so I could get changed up there," I explained, but that wasn't my original plan. "Excellent. You may eat after you're done showing me," he smirked. I wasn't sure what to try on first. I only got 3 shirts, a pair of jeans, and 2 skirts. I pulled off my clothes and put on the jeans and one of the shirts. I went into the living room, where he was waiting.

He looked me up and down from every possible angle and the only thing he said was that my butt looked good in those jeans. I marched back to the room and threw on the next skirt and shirt. He said nothing this time and sent me back upstairs to try on my last outfit. I put on the light pink shirt and then pulled on the tan and dark pink striped skirt. He had a smug grin and his hand was around my waist. He kissed me gently at first but it was soon fierce and filled with lust. "If I like you in that so much, what do you suppose that other guys will think, hmm?" he asked with distaste. I rushed upstairs. I stumbled across the room, almost blind with fury, and I started to hang up the clothes I threw on the floor. Who was he to say that?

I didn't hear him come into our room. He fastened his hand to my wrist and pulled me away from the closet. "Don't you get mad at me! I'm being honest. You think I like knowing what people think of you? Some of them are married and I hear their dirty thoughts, Bella," he yelled in my face. I tried to shrink away from him but no avail. He smirked again and his hand not attached to my wrist was sliding up the skirt I still had on. "N-No. Edward! Please," I cried. It was pointless, though. He laughed and with on hand on my butt he pulled me up onto the bed so I was placed on the edge of it. His hand left my skirt and he kissed me roughly. "Fine, not tonight. Get some sleep, princess," he muttered.

I lay in the darkness, in my new shirt and my underwear. I was right…I couldn't break it off. I was too scared to see where it would lead. I hadn't gotten up from the bed since he said good night.

* * *

_Author's Notes: Longest chapter so far! Leave reviews please. Thanks. I might have a Ch. 4. It depends. _


	4. Surprises

_Author's Notes: Ch. 4 of Remember. This chapter doesn't really make sense but here it is. Enjoy! Leave reviews before I shoot someone. Thanks to my special reader for the reviews!  
_Recommended Song to listen to: Flavor of the Week-American HiFi

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I'm running. I'm going as fast as I can possibly go. Edward will be on me any minute now. I was so close to the door, not quite. He caught me. "Whose?" he demands. "It's yours," I whisper. "No. No. No," he shrieks, "I'll have none of this." He picks me up and throws me into the chair in the living room. "I said it was yours. It-it's ours," I try to convince him. "I think you're lying, Bella. Let's go. You can watch me hunt," he said bitterly. I didn't get up but he drags me along through the door. He throws me over his back and runs deep into the forest. He puts me down gently, high up into the tree. A fawn gracefully runs by. Edward snatches it while its in the air and feeds. His kill is clean, no blood left behind, not a trace. His smoldering eyes turn to me. Oh no, I think. I can't get down. He pounces. I'm gone…no more baby or Bella. When I wake up, I'm panting hard, sweat on my brow. It's just a dream. A horrible nightmare.

I don't want to get up. I'm exhausted. I feel like the life was sucked out of me. I slowly climb off the bed and make my way to the bathroom. I rinse my face and gaze into the mirror. I don't like what I see. I'm disgustingly pale and my eyes have dark rings under them. Oh my gosh, what has he done? I search my body carefully for any unnoticed scar. Nothing's there. I check the mirror again. My eyes are still the same deep chocolate color. Why do I look like such a mess this morning?

I go to make some coffee. I feel somewhat nauseous this morning. Ugh, my head is throbbing. I walk to the downstairs bathroom and throw up…a lot. When I finally feel empty, I go back into the kitchen. I don't want this coffee I realize as I pour it down the sink. I head back to the bed then lie down and close my eyes.

When I wake up, I notice that it's dark outside and that I'm starving. I haven't eaten since yesterday at lunch. I rush into the kitchen and see a shadowy figure perched on a chair in our dining room. It's dark and no lights are on in there but I know who it is. Edward. He doesn't move at all. I flip on the light and see that his hands are folded on the table. "Bella," he says, so I can just barely hear him, "I've missed you all day. Why didn't you work in your office today?" We converted the extra room upstairs into an office so I could work from home. "Umm, I wasn't feeling too good today," I answered honestly. "Oh. I'm sorry to hear that, love," he said modestly. He rose up from the chair and his arms were around me in an instant. "What seems to be wrong?" he asked. I shivered involuntarily and said, "Oh, it's nothing I can't handle." He studied my features but says nothing for a bit. "I heated up the food from yesterday for you. You may join me in the living room when you're done eating. I got a surprise for you."

I finished the food and placed the dirty dishes into the dish-washer. I sit next to him on the couch. "Thank you, Edward. It was wonderful," I said. He smiled slightly then exclaimed, "I picked up a movie for us. It's something I know you wanted to see." I smiled back and he started the movie.

About half-way through the movie, I found myself snuggling into him. His arm wrapped around me and he kissed me on top of my head. The movie had ended when I woke up. I must have dozed off. I was in our bed with Edward lying beside me. "Bella, what are you doing awake?" he asked softly. "I just woke up and need to go to the bathroom," I said as I walked into the bathroom. I thought for sure he would follow me like he usually does. He acts like I'll disappear any second. He was getting better, though, like with what he did for me tonight. Maybe that was why he hurt me so I wouldn't leave.

"Edward," I said, "I have something I need to tell you." His eyes flickered to my face for an instant then back to the ceiling. "What?" he asked harshly. "I-I think I might be…," I tried to get the words out. He interrupted, "I don't want to hear it. I'm sick of this, Bella. Don't lie to me." He got up and strolled from the room. I heard the door slam but knew it wasn't necessary. He only acted like a human to hide what he was.

* * *

_Author's Notes: Not to long of a chapter. Leave reviews. I do say that a lot, but I never get reviews. What am I supposed to do? I think I'll have a Ch. 5 if I can think of something._


	5. Memories

_Author's Notes: Ch. 5 of Remember. This is from Edward's POV. Not real sure where to take the next chapter, without more reviews I can't decide if this should turn into a Bella & Carlisle romance or if Edward will stop hurting Bella and they'll stay together. Review. Thanks x10000. This also contains a sex scene, so you __**are**__ forewarned. Several flashbacks in this chapter but they are important. Well, I suppose we could do without the 1st one but anyways, they explain how Edward became abusive.  
_Recommended Song to listen to: Better than me-Hinder**

* * *

Edward's POV**

After I fled from the apartment, I knew I regretted it. Bella deserved much more than I gave her. I would never admit it though. No one could know I was weak, especially not Bella. I knew what I had done was wrong. It wasn't the worst thing I had done though. I hid a secret deep inside where no one could find it, one so awful even I tried to forget.

***Flashback***

_I smiled as I looked into Bella's beautiful face. We were getting married. I was so blessed to have her. She would be all mine after waiting for so long. I slipped the diamond- encrusted wedding band over her slender finger and pulled her into a remarkable kiss. Wedding comers cheered, clapped, and wept as we strolled down the aisle arm in arm. _

_The reception area was filled with the bustle of people. Bella and I danced magnificently across the floor. Bella got invites to dance with other guests. I was envious of the attention people, men especially, gave to Bella. Yes, she was gorgeous and mouth-watering but for Christ's sake think about that another time. Actually, I'd rather they didn't think about Bella, my Bella. _

_All was pretty much okay until Jacob showed up. I mean sure let people think what they want about Bella and take deep breathes so no one ends up dead. But no, he had to waltz in there and turn everything to hell. He flashed his brilliant smile to Bella and she put her hand in his and they slow-danced together. _

_I was unaware of people around me. I pushed people out of the way. "Bella, love, why don't we head home? It was fun but I'm sure that you're tired," I suggested. "But, Edward, Jacob just got here and we're still catching up," she said, looking up at me. "I said let's go. It wasn't exactly a request," I said angrily. She said her goodbyes to the guests and kissed and hugged Charlie, Renee, and even Phil, before we got to the door. _

_I held the passenger door open and waited for Bella. God, she takes forever. She stooped into the car and closed the door. I dashed over and got into the driver's seat. I turned the key in the ignition and backed out of the parking lot. "That was fun, but why are we leaving so early," she asked. I rolled my eyes, "You think I can't see you? Hmm, Bella? I saw you over there with Jacob. You were glad that he came. He was flirting with you. I'm married to you and he's trying to cop a feel or something," I yelled. "Edward, how can you say that? You can't just go around and accuse people. I love you," she cried, her face streaked with tears, her mascara running down her face. We remained silent the rest of the way. I counted the number of times her heart beat per minute....ninety seven. _

_I parked onto the curb and we walked in silence as we went inside our apartment. We had bought this only a few weeks ago and furbished it with new furniture. I sighed then said, "I'm sorry, okay. I shouldn't have yelled. I love you too." She snaked her arms around my neck and pulled me into a kiss. She pulled away first, panting for breath. I tried hard to stifle a laugh but it didn't help. She glared at me for a bit but laughed too when I picked her up to carry her upstairs. _

_I helped her take her sparkling gown and placed it in the closet. I slid off my tux jacket and pulled off my shoes and socks. She kicked off her heels and was slipping her garter off. I had forgotten all about that…I was too busy being mad at Jacob. I pushed her hand aside and crouched down so I was on my knees. _

_She held a dirty look in her eyes but her smile said it all, she was ready. I pulled it off little by little and placed gentle kisses on her silky legs. She let out a sound that was similar to a purr. I slowly stood up leaving butterfly kisses on her stomach. I nuzzled her neck, nipped her ear, and pecked kisses along her collar bone. "Edward," she breathed. I smiled and tucked my hand under her chin and tilted her head up slowly. Her eyes were closed and I kissed her on the lips. She moaned into my mouth and kissed me back with as much force as she could. _

_I gently pushed her onto the bed. She unbuttoned the shirt I still had on and tossed it to the floor. Her hands traveled over my back and shoulders as I attempted to unclasp her bra. She slithered out of it and placed my hands on her beautiful, heaving chest. We resumed kissing as I kneaded her chest. Her breath became ragged and I pulled away. I knelt down and suckled each bud in my mouth. Bella threw her head back and let out a suppressed moan. I loved when she did that. I bite down on it slightly. "Ugh," she cried in pleasure. _

_My hands delicately slipped off her lacey panties. I continued working on her chest as I slid a finger inside her already wet core. Again, she mewed in pleasure and I absorbed all her heavenly cries. I kept my pace steady until she whispered stop. _

_Her hands, slightly shaking, took my boxers off. Her eyes widened and she glanced at me. I just smiled and it encouraged her to keep going. Her hands slid up and down my shaft at a fixed speed. I moaned her name and almost exploded in her mouth when she knelt down to taste me. She finished soon after that and climbed on top of me. I was not going to be on bottom. I flipped her onto her back and penetrated deep inside her. It was pure bliss when she cried out for me. I knew she was bound to hit her climax soon as was I. I wasn't sure how long till it was but we both rode them out together. I collapsed next to her. She was done for tonight. Sure, I could go on but where's the fun in that? Minutes later, she was asleep covered in sweat. She looked perfect and always would. _

***End Flashback***

Yes, it seemed so easy then. No one had to lie. What if she wasn't the liar? I could usually tell when she lied, she was so easy to read. I couldn't be the liar, could I? She was the one who ruined our relationship, not me.

***Flashback***

_Last night had been one of the best nights of my life. It had been the greatest. I'm sure it was one of Bella's, if not her favorite, too. I wandered downstairs into the kitchen to make breakfast for Bella. She came down wrapped in a silky lavender robe and sniffed the air. "Umm…omelets?" She asked. I nodded and handed her a plate. She took a bite and immediately spit it out. She took a swig of milk. "You know, you could wait for the food to cool off," I suggested. She continued eating and finished quickly. She got up and walked past me, placing a kiss on my head. I walked into the kitchen. She was bent over, putting her plate, fork, and glass into the dishwasher. I grabbed her ass and she jumped about a foot in the air. I howled with laughter and stopped when she swiveled around. Her face was priceless. I laughed again and she playfully punched me in the shoulder. I hugged her and apologized. "I'm off to work. Love you, Bella," I said as I pulled her into a kiss. She said goodbye and have a good day. _

_I came home and the house was dark. I ducked in through an open window and tossed my jacket onto the back of the chair. I walked upstairs and heard the shower running. I heard singing, Bella. It was an angelic sound that filled the air. The water shut off and I heard Bella step out of the shower. I heard a crash. What the hell? I darted into the bathroom and find Bella lying on the floor. She mumbled something that doesn't make sense. I helped her up and lugged her into the bedroom. "Bella, can you hear me?" I asked, worried. I stand there for about 3 minutes or so when her eyes flutter open. "Are you okay? You had me worried. Did you slip?" I ask. She looks at me like I have ten heads or something then says, "Edward…yes, I slipped, but I think I'm okay." I cradle her in my arms and she nestles against my chest. She falls asleep, yet again, wrapped in her towel._

_***End Flashback***_

Our relationship was so wonderful in the beginning but then it turned sour. It wasn't my fault that Bella was drop dead gorgeous. But it wasn't just her fault but Dr. Cullen's as well. If he would have stayed away, everything would be just peachy. Someone had to go fuck it up. There are no happpy endings for a monster like me.

_***Flashback***_

_Bella and I have been married for two months. I'm a little suspicious of her. A couple days I didn't go to work so I decided to spy on Bella. I like to think of it as checking up on her. At around 8:30 the one morning, only 40 minutes before I leave for work, I notice that she takes her car. I parked mine in a different location so she wouldn't notice anything. I follow her and see her pull into a parking lot. It's about 9:30 now. The sign on the building says something about a psychologist. Why would she need to see one of them? She just turned 20 about five weeks ago. I note that there's only one psychologist there, so she must be seeing Dr. Cullen. I wasn't too fond for that guy. Why didn't he see a psychologist? I mean, his wife, Esme, died pretty young in a car accident and was burned alive because she was trapped inside before anyone could get to her. I think that the weirdest thing about the accident was that purple smoke that had billowed from the car. I knew what it was from and I knew what he was. We share our differnces though. I guess he got over her death. I prayed that he didn't hit on Bella. I'd kill him if he did. I think he was pretty young…maybe late twenties, early thirties. _

_Bella was there until about 4:00pm and then heads the opposite way of our apartment. Where the hell is she going now? She stops at a cabin far into a forest I recognize. I hunted here before. She knocks on the door and a small, pixie-like girl answers. They hug and Bella walks inside. After about ten minutes, I get closer to the house to hear their conversation. It goes something like this: "Alice, I'm glad you came to the wedding and that you brought Jasper along too. I also wanted to thank you for the gift you got us. It means a lot." Alice said, "Oh yeah, you're welcome. So when are you gonna use your make-up set? Wait, don't tell me…never." Alice laughs. "You don't know that…even if you are psychic. I've got to run. Edward will be home soon and if I'm not there he'll be pissed. Bye Alice and thanks again," Bella says. _

_I run back through the forest and straight to the apartment. I undress, shower, and put on more comfortable clothes. I hear the knob turn and Bella walks in, as if nothing happened at all. I greet her and she smiles at me. "How was your day, honey?" Bella asks gingerly. "So, you want to know how my day was?" I snarl. She flinches and I continue, "My day was quite adventurous. I decided to take a day off from work today and see what you do all day. And you know what? You go see a psychologist and visit idiotic friends who claim they are psychic, then come home and act like you didn't do shit all day. How the hell do you think I am?" She was stunned and the color from her face flushed. She started, "Edward, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were following me." I interrupted, "Would you have still gone, if you knew I was following you?" "No! Of course not! Edward, I just needed someone to talk to," she cried. "Bella, I'm your husband. I believe I come first not other people, especially not young, widowed psychologists," I was furious. I couldn't control my fury. I was blind with it. I pinned Bella against the wall. She looked up at me with innocent eyes. Not this time, bitch. I shoved her to the ground. I gave her a sharp kick in the ribs. She whimpered and let out a small sob. For some reason, her pain makes me feel good, powerful. I like this but I know I shouldn't. I give her another kick before leaving her balled up on the floor. I take her car keys and mine then dash to my car. I drive and drive until the fury evaporates. I finally decide to drive back after a few hours and find Bella lying in our bed with bruises and cuts. My acidic laugh fills the air. She rolls over and looks at me. Her eyes say why? My eyes say don't leave again._

_***End Flashback***_

I'm sick of dueling with myself. I need to get a hold of myself. Yet, here we are again with Dr. Cullen as the problem. I need to get rid of him. I'm certain something is up between him and Bella. She didn't even know I was there when she went to see him. It must have been about 3 or 4 days, maybe longer. My memory has been fading since I started hurting Bella more often than usual. I went back to the apartment, climbed through the bedroom window, and found Bella mumbling unintelligent things in her sleep. I smiled at her. I couldn't leave her and the child she was carrying. But...what if this wasn't my child? I suppose it could be his, not likely, I told myself. No, I couldn't keep letting pointless thoughts betray the one I still loved.

* * *

_Author's Notes: Lots of flashbacks. Again, sorry. You'll get over it. Thanks for reading._


	6. Emotions

_Author's Notes: Ch. 6 of Remember. Someone other than MiniBellaSwan leave a review. I don't care if it's one word: good, bad, gay, sucks, awesome. Just please leave reviews. This is a somewhat confusing chapter, just try to follow it.  
_Recommended Song to listen to: Your Love Is A Lie-Simple Plan

* * *

**Bella's POV**

When I awake I find Edward downstairs looking through the window and examining the sun as it peaks over the horizon. The sun rarely comes out in Forks and I join him at the window to marvel at the sight. The sun casts rays of sunshine in through the window. The light catches his bare chest and leaves sparkles glistening all over the room. He turns towards me and reaches his hand out to me. My hand disappears as his shuts over mine. He stands next to me stroking my hand with his thumb then whispers into my hair, "I must apologize for my behavior. Please, forgive me, Bella. I want this to work out for us. I promise to stop with the lies and to make your pain go away." I smile up at his gleaming face and into his eyes...I blink and stare at them again. Something is wrong..so very wrong.

He coughs and abruptly turns away. "Forgive me," he mumbled as he flew up the stairs and into the bathroom. I stand there, dumb-founded and bewildered. What happened? When did this happen? Why did this happen to me? I'm afraid none of these questions will be answered for a while, maybe never. I knock on the door and listen. No sounds appear to be coming for the room. I twist the handle and push the door open. Edward is standing in front of the mirror. I glance at him too and see the same Edward that has always been there. His eyes are the same golden color. Could the reddish color I had seen downstairs been my imagination? Am I going crazy? I couldn't tell...I wasn't that creative though. Something was definitely up. What could he be hiding?

I thought marriages had no secrets. And that love had no secrets. "Edward, are you ok? We'll be alright. I forgive you. Come on. Do you need to hunt? I'll go with you if you want," I suggested and attempted to pull him with me. He didn't budge, obviously, but his face turned hostile. "You forgive that easily!? Bella, I can't take you with. I don't want to harm you or our child. I can't control myself once I start, you know that, Bella," he growled. I looked shocked but said nothing. He couldn't put me in danger but he could hurt me...was our relationship hopeless? We went downstairs in the living room again.

He pulls me into an embrace and I feel silent sobs raking through his body. I shudder as his cool hands touch me. "I'm so sorry. Sorry I fucked everything up. I'll change for you, Bella. Don't leave me. Don't go," his words slur but I understand. I place my hands on his face and our lips touch softly. "I won't leave. I never planned to leave, Edward," I whisper. His arms drop and a light kiss is pecked on my cheek. A feeling I haven't had in a long time rushes throughout my body...happiness. I watch as he bolts through the cover of the dense forests of Forks. The wounds in my heart and soul will heal once more, I know.

* * *

_Author's Notes: I know this is short. I can't think of where to take this without reviews or feedback. Ch. 7 will be out soon, when I'm done being pissed._


	7. Not the One

_Author's Notes: Ch. 7 of Remember. Not real sure how long this chapter is going to be. It just flows out from within. I might add 1 or 2 more chapters. I suppose it depends. Enjoy! Please leave reviews before I jump through your computer screen and strangle you. Just kidding or am I? MiniBellaSwan and __LiveAndDontRegretIt__ are excluded from leaving reviews because as of right now they are my only reviewers unless they feel other wise. Seriously, leave reviews. Inspiration and certain ideas are from the above reviewers. Thanks!  
_Recommended Song to listen to: The Reason-Hoobastank

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I figured that Edward wouldn't be back for hours so I decided to drive to La Push to visit at Jacob's. I changed out of my pajamas and into ordinary clothes. I ate a light breakfast and left around 10:30am. I got there pretty quickly and luckily, Jake saw me and waved.

I parked in front of his house. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Bella. I haven't seen you for awhile. How's things with Edward? They any better?" Jake asked as I hopped out of the car. "Just gimme a minute. Jeez. Whew, I've been so tired lately. Jake, things are better but I don't think it's gonna work out. I think that we are getting a divorce," I declared with a strange confidence. He smirked as if he knew this would happen from the very beginning. "I always knew it wouldn't work. I'm not gonna say I told you so. Bella, I wouldn't have ever hurt you like he did. Do you wanna come in? I think it's gonna rain," he said as he glanced up at the blackening sky. "Sure. Edward's not due back home for a few more hours probably," I uttered as I stepped inside.

Jake and I talked for two hours about him finishing school, going to college, how the pack was doing, if he liked anyone besides me, and life in general. I told him I had to leave soon. He followed me to the door and pulled out an umbrella. He opened the door and trailed beside me with the umbrella. "Thanks, Jake," I said, my window down a crack. "No problem. Say, Bella, are you feeling okay? You look a little pale. You want me to give you a lift home?" he asked. "No, I'm fine. I'll talk with you another time," I said and with that backed up and went straight home.

To my surprise, Edward still wasn't back and it was nearly 2:30pm. My hair was slightly damp from being out in the rain so I went upstairs and towel dried my hair. I might as well shower, I thought. I progressed to the kitchen and prepared food for myself. It was 4:03pm now. I sat down on the couch and flipped on the news.

A strangled wheeze escaped my throat. A grim-faced reporter said, "It appears that a young woman's body was recovered last night. The one witness passing the fatal scene said a tall man with handsome features was seen fleeing the place of the accident. The victim, only days away from her twenty-third birthday, was presumed dead around 11:47pm. The woman, a local in Forks, is now unrecognizable. She was identified as Janice Itkis from the driver's license found with the body. Is it a coincidence for finding Janice Itkis and Gwen Bircher, the girl found dead by a supposed animal attack only days ago? The murders each took place at night in areas where people are less likely to go. If the perpetrator was the man seen leaving the scene last night was the same one that killed Gwen, it is possible that he seduced each of the victims into following him. They don't seem add up. The victims appeared to be drained of their blood. Is this some cult ritual? Why weren't the bodies disposed of?"_(AN: I'm no reporter. Sorry if it sucks)_

I couldn't take it anymore. I shut the TV off and threw the remote across the room. It ricocheted off the wall and snapped in half. I sprinted upstairs and threw myself onto the bed. I grabbed the nearest pillow and it muffled my loud sobs. How could he do this after promising to change? I jumped when a chilly hand brushed against my back. I turned to look into the eyes of a killer.

"Edward, how could you? You promised you'd change," I screamed, maneuvering my body around his. I dashed into my office and locked the door behind me. I closed the one open window and locked it then went to the other and locked it too. I sat with my head on my desk until my throat hurt from crying. I turned on my neglected computer and typed in the Google search box, "divorce papers." It turns out that in Forks a divorce required sanction from a judge. How was I going to get him to go along with me on this?

I left my office and into the bathroom. I had to empty myself again. I washed my face after I felt better and examined the growing bulge in the long mirror. For some reason, even though I couldn't see my baby yet, I knew I loved it more than anything. Edward was standing in the doorway of the bathroom making it impossible for my escape.

"Bella, what's going on? You can tell me. Trust me," he said serenely. My eyes studied his face. His jaw isn't in its usual scowl. His golden eyes weren't full of lust and acid. For once, they are filled with love and compassion. If his eyes are gold, then who could that have been? "You-you killed those people. Why?" I ask on the verge of tears again. His face is hard then expressionless. "That was not me. Bella, I said I would change for you." He is suddenly right in my face. "Tell me that you believe me." I flinched but say, "I believe you," in a frightened yelp. He seems satisfied then snarls, "So you want a divorce? That's right, sweetie...I heard you and Jacob. i knew what you were doing in your office as well. If that's what you want fine…I know you'll come to regret it. Tomorrow we're heading to the courthouse. Look sharp."

I change into my nightgown, noticing that it feels tighter than before. He comes into the bedroom minutes later and strips down into the bare minimum. He scoots closer to me and I hear him inhale. He mumbles that I smell good, as usual. I stay silent. Before I'm completely blacked out, I feel his arm curve around my waist and stroke my belly tenderly. Could I still change my mind?

**Edward's POV**

I climb out of bed and stare down at Bella. I watch her chest heave up and down then my eyes wander over the continually developing bulge. Will that child save our love in the end? I gently caress Bella's cheek and think of what we could have had if I wouldn't have screwed up. It certainly didn't have a bleak cloud of misery coming with it. I tucked the few loose hairs of her hair behind her ear. She stirred for a few seconds then dozed off again. I changed into a suave suit and combed back the some stray hairs so I looked nearly irresistible.

Bella trekked down the steps and met me at the front door. She appeared to be ready. I had to admit she looked striking. Her hair was pulled back into a loose bun. Her bottomless brown eyes shimmered with a foresty green color that accented the dark green dress she had on and over that was a white sweater. Her feet were a little swollen so she had to wear sandy colored flip-flops.

I helped her into her car then got into my own. We arrived at the courthouse and after many hours of waiting, we got our divorce papers. She got home before I did and I locked the car door behind me. I peeked in thorough the living room window. She was gazing at a picture on the wall. I never stopped to look at it and in fact, I vaguely remember getting it. It was a picture of two pairs of hands, a male and a female's, holding a baby in their hands. Things would get better.

* * *

_Author's Notes: Still know what's going on? Good for you! I don't and I'm the one who wrote it. Ch. 8 will be the final chapter unless I change my mind. Ch. 8, from Carlisle's and Bella's POV, should answer anything that I didn't get to from before. Hang in there. Leave reviews. You know the drill. _


	8. Twisted

_Author's Notes: Final Chapter…unless someone decides to leave some reviews and give me some new ideas. This should answer all questions and if it doesn't, well, tough crap. There is some swearing in this chapter. I changed the begining of this.  
_Recommended Songs to listen to: Famous Last Words-My Chemical Romance

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I had to go see Carlisle today. I had to tell him that Edward and I would be over. I searched the house for any last thing I needed. Last night, I packed my clothes and was staying with Alice, since Jasper was away. Edward was no where to be found. I drove back to Alice's. She wasn't there either. I stepped into the guest room, where I was staying. I hadn't changed from my pajamas since last night. I dug through my bag and found a pair of navy track pants that weren't too killer on my waist and pulled on a white tee with navy lettering that read Aeropostale 87. But before I left last night, I went in my office. On the desk, lay the waiting divorce papers. They had been there for two weeks now, still unsigned. I shoved the papers into the bag I took. Edward had signed his handsome signature already. I couldn't bring myself to sign those. Those papers would tell me that I couldn't see Edward again, no more of his golden eyes, no more of his striking features or his witty charm. It would vanish once I signed those. Maybe if I had done this from the beginning, but now that I was pregnant with his child I couldn't walk away. I had to though, it was for the best.

I parked directly in front of his office, my flip-flops making noise as I walked to the door. He was waiting in the reception-type area, as if he had been expecting me. He led me into his private office and I sat down on the much too familiar chaise. He smiled oddly. It was almost impish.

**Carlisle's POV**

Bella hasn't been here in quite some time. Edward exiled her from coming to see me, no doubt. It made me happy to have her come back, almost too happy. She droned on and on. I was only half paying attention…the other half was focused on her stomach. It expanded every time she exhaled and shrank every time she inhaled. It was greatly disturbing to me to think that that could be _his_ child in there.

The only words that really pierced my ears was when she said something about disappearances. I cleared my throat, "Excuse me. Would you mind repeating that?" "I said that I think Edward may have been involved in the deaths of those women," Bella repeated. "I see…but are you really that blind, Bella?" I asked mockingly. Her eyebrows furrowed and her face became thoughtful. "What are you talking about, Dr. Cullen?" she had no clue what I meant. That was a good sign.

I hastily rose up from my chair. I stood behind the chaise and bent down to whisper in her ear, "You have no idea. Do you, Mrs. Masen? I was the one. I killed those girls. I fooled you all along. I knew you would leave him. I've wanted you for so long, ever since you first came here. You're so much like my Esme but better. Merely, the aroma of your blood is enough to drive me mad. I'm astonished that Edward hasn't killed you yet." I inhaled her floral scent as she drank in what I told her. A violent shudder shook her body. I had the power now. I laughed in a cruel tone.

She slowly got up and advanced towards the door. I blocked it before she was half way there. Her face contorted into a mask of fear and discomfort. A smug grin crossed my face. I took a step towards her and she backed up one. One more step forward and one more back. We continued this until she was pressed against the wall. "You are all mine now, Bella," I said in a seductive tone. She looked agitated. "Is that what you did to them, cornered them until they gave in?" she asked in a murmur. I said nothing but my right hand slid up to her throat. Her pulse quickened and her breathing was becoming ragged. I had to hurry. My left hand was pressed against her abdomen, my right closing on her beautiful, pale throat. If I don't get my happy ending, neither does she.

**Bella's POV**

I needed help. Of all the times, I wanted Edward to leave when I was in pain, pain he usually caused me; I prayed that he was here now. He would stop the pain befalling our child and me. The thought of leaving Edward should have never even crossed my mind. I had played right into Dr. Cullen's hand, just as his other victims had.

The life was escaping me slowly. His hand was closing my throat. White spots flashed before my eyes. I know he could have done it quick but he chose to make this as horrible as possible. The grin on his face was sickening. I felt nauseous again but if I did that now I would surely be a goner.

I was fading now, giving in to the dark shroud that surrounded me. He had won once more. How many more would be lost in the sea of darkness? Before I went under, a tiny flicker of hope flashed through me…

**Carlisle's POV**

It was almost sad to see Bella gone. She was always my favorite and never suspected a thing. I left her crumpled body on the floor of my office. I'd deal with that later. Right now I needed to go meet someone, my new favorite. I laughed. I had gotten away with this even when Esme was alive, or reborn whatever your fancy is. She was snooping in my business and went too far. She found out I was having an affair. Aww, too bad, so sad. I took her out of the game quick and made everything look like an accident.

I made my way to the parking lot. Shit, forgot my keys. I shuffled back into my office and glanced at Bella, still not moving. Good. Now, I made my way to my Mercedes S55 AMG. What the hell? My car was no where in sight.

I heard somethings rustle behind me. It was the one and only, Edward. His golden eyes were filled with pure hatred and disgust. He may be faster but I certainly had more power. Human blood is much more appetizing. "You're dead, you bastard," his tone acidic. We raced through the parking lot, swiping and growling at each other. I cut a deep wound into his side. He shrieked and caught the end of my foot. I landed face first into the gravel. I was done for. I didn't regret what I did though. I mean someone has to do. This ending was coming. The match is stricken and flames began to eat at me. Purple clouds rise from the pile that is left of me.

**Edward's POV**

Sick son of a bitch, I thought bitterly. I had to find Bella fast. The door was locked. I ran back a few feet, got a head start, and smashed right through the double doors. I found Bella lying on the floor. I scoop her into my arms and run back to the house with her. I kick the door open and lay her upstairs on our bed. Her breath is so faint, I can hardly hear it. Deep purple bruises streak her neck. I'm glad he's dead. I wait and wait for her to wake up. I know she'll pull through. It's been two days and she's still not conscious. Her breathing is better and the bulge continues to get bigger. Her eyes flutter open after another day. "Edward?" she says, her voice hoarse. I get her a glass of water and help her get a drink.

**Bella's POV**

I woke up and it took some time for my eyes to adjust. I was in our bedroom. Edward was sitting on the bed, staring at me, bewildered. I feel woozy all over and my body aches. I try to stand. Edward catches me before I fall. "You hungry?" he asks. What a dumb question to ask, of course I am. He brings food up to me and I greedily eat all of it. He looks pleased. I try to smile but my cheeks hurt. He nods and understands. I get up to go to the bathroom, Edward guiding me there. I piss about ten gallons and he leaves while I undress. He must have changed me while I was out. That's sweet of him. I slip a floral-print dress over my head and realize he must have gone shopping. Maybe Alice or Rose helped him, but I hadn't told them I was preggers.

I stumble down the stairs and fall into his arms. "I love you," I say, my whole heart and soul in that statement. "I know you do. I love you too, Bella," he says and this time I believe him.

I decide to call Rose, Alice, Angela, Jessica, and even Lauren, to invite them to my baby shower. I decided to have it a week from now since my waist is growing at an incredible rate. Edward is helping me to get everything organized.

Our relationship is like it was at the beginning, maybe even better. I want to be like him. Not a monster like he thinks, but simply there with him for all eternity.

**Edward's POV**

Bella's baby shower was hectic. I had to leave before I tore someone's head off, hypothetically, of course. Bella's friends were bringing the guys over so I thought we'd go off and mosey somewhere. Jacob was coming with us too. Bella thought that was nice of me.

The doorbell rang about 50 times that night. I had to answer it. I greeted the guests and as soon as the guys arrived we left.

**Bella's POV**

Edward strolled into the room and locked me into a fierce kiss. Ohs and Ahs were heard. I blushed and said, "Jeez, you girls need a life." The guys all left and I was stuck with everyone else. I got wonderful gifts for our baby. Clothes, diapers, diapers bags, blankets, pacifiers, toys, you name it and I had it. I was almost positive it was a girl, a maternal instinct.

The party-goers left some time after 9:45 and Edward came in alone. "You need some sleep," was all he said. He helped me up the stairs and handed me a nightgown. This one actually fit. I lay down and he flipped on the light then climbed in next to me. I curled in to him and his arm wove around me. "Goodnight, love you," I called into the darkness. "Goodnight, Bella. Love you, too," he whispered.

It had been about a week and half since the shower. My bulge was now quite large and I looked to be about 8 and ½ months pregnant. That morning was crazy. My water broke, we went to the hospital, I had a baby girl, I couldn't think of a name…still no name. Then it hits me like a pile of bricks, Renesmee Carlie. (AN: No, I'm not creative.) Edward said he liked it. We kissed. I'm happy again.

Days later, we're allowed to bring our beautiful baby home. She is so precious to us. Her eyes are like never-ending tunnels and her skin is a pale but warm. There are so many things I can't say to describe her though. She certainly keeps me awake, but it's definitely worth it. Who knew that someone so small and tiny could change everything for us? Edward loves to hold her. Jacob visits every now and then. Nessie, Jacob's awful nickname for her, is growing up so fast. We try to make her childhood normal, without Jacob it would have been a lot harder. That's why I don't mind. He imprinted on her but its ok. He's the right one for her, as Edward is for me. Nessie had been spending much more time with Jacob, giving me and Edward some much needed alone time. He's finally decided that I'm ready. Ready to become part of his world. He doesn't want to violate the packs' treaty so he injects his venom into my heart. I feel it coursing through my veins, working its fire inside me. I am being charred alive. Someone, Edward, needs to put the burning out. I remember what he said, that the only memory for me now would be the burning. I would have Edward for my other ones, both good and bad. We'll stay together forever, till death due us part.

* * *

_Author's Notes: That's all! Bet you weren't expecting that. I got bored and kind of bs-ed that last few paragraphs. Leave reviews. I decided to have 1 more chapter. _


	9. Happy Again

**IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT MPORTANT **

_Author's Notes: This is seriously the last chapter. The next chapter, Ch. 10, is an alternative ending with Carlisle and Bella winding up together. This is from Edward's POV. Shout out to my two reviewers: You people frickin' rock. Thanks for taking the time to read my crazy story. And for anyone who didn't review, well, the author's notes in Ch. 7 describes what's going to happen.  
_Recommended Song to listen to: You're Still the One-Shania Twain

* * *

**Edward's POV**

Bella knew well enough that I didn't want to change her. She proved her point. She wanted to spend all eternity with me, even after all the pain and suffering I caused her. I didn't want to break the treaty we held with the pack, though. I knew what I had to do. I lay Bella on our bed and smiled at her. She smiles back and nods. I inject the needle into her still beating heart. The plunger drops and the venom is infused with her blood.

I watch her constantly. Her face slowly transforms to something more beautiful than before, as if that's possible. I know what it must feel like. I remember. It was like being roasted alive, so I know what cookies have to go through. Poor cookies. Her heart was getting sluggish. Soon it would be silent but I treasured the sounds it still made. The burning was awful. It made you want to die. Hell would have been nothing compared to how the burning felt. When the sensation was done simmering you alive and the altering done, you always felt displaced. Every sense was confused.

Renesmee touched my cheek with her tiny hand. In my head flashed images of Bella holding her at the hospital, of Bella feeding her, and of Bella and I kissing. I was surprised at the last image but smiled at her regardless. She's grown quickly. Bella and I cherish each day, each moment, and each second, we have together and with Renesmee. I set her down and feel Bella's pulse…very minuscule. She'll wake up soon.

It's the third day and Bella has no heart beat or pulse, as I recall. Renesmee and I are waiting at Bella's side. I hear her stir and whisper to Renesmee, "Mommy's awake." She touches my cheek and shows me pictures of Bella and I. Bella's eye are open and she blinks several times. She's not breathing but it's not required anymore. I know what's going on though. She doesn't want the hunger to start while Renesmee is with us, not that I'd let anything happen to her. I can tell that she's absorbing every detail. Her eyes are seeing things she didn't know she could see, her ears hearing new things, all her senses stronger than before.

She sat up in the bed and extends out her hands for Renesmee. I hesitate. "Edward, please?" she asks, her voice like a bell. She looks shocked from the voice she heard and realizes that it was her own. I smile at her and hand Renesmee to Bella. Her hand rests on Bella's cheek. Bella smiles at the memories Renesmee showed her. I read them through Renesmee's delicate, colorful mind. Illustrations of color, reminiscence of the past with her birth and Bella changing from human and then to what she had became, and other images flooded through my mind as I took it in.

Bella hands her back when Renesmee is done showing her all that she remembers. Bella rises from the bed and stops in front of the mirror on our wall. Her hands come up to her face, touching it, checking to make sure it's real. Under her eyes are purple lines that look like bruises. Her eyes seem to surprise her the most. The color is a bright crimson. Her complexion is paler than before and her face resembles little of what it used to be. I still love her, nonetheless. It's still Bella. I know she'll need to feed soon.

"How long?" she asks. "It goes away in a year or two. Don't worry about it, Bella. I won't let you hurt yourself or Renesmee," I assured her. The color of her eyes still bothered her. "Bella," was all I said. I left Renesmee with Jacob, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett. They were over all the time now. Now that Bella was part of the group, the shield was gone. She now knew what they were, too. Jacob didn't seem to mind being with vampires all the time. He just wanted time with Renesmee. That's what she wanted too.

I took Bella into the woods. She lifted her head and inhaled. "How many?" I ask. "Ugh, I think five," she answers. "No, there are six, Bella," I say. Her face is full of disappointment. I cup my hand under her chin and kiss her on the lips. Her face brightens. Her kills are messy but everyone is messy the first few months or so. She seems satisfied with herself.

We arrive back home and find Jacob and Nessie playing tag like little children. Bella and I chuckle and join in on their fun. Nessie shrieks with joy. Bella and I gleam with happiness knowing that everything will turn out fine.

* * *

_Author's Notes: Short end but who cares? I'm done with this except for the new ending. Leave reviews before someone dies. I actually told Carlisle to kill the girls because they didn't leave reviews. Jk. Lol. _


	10. New Beginning

_Author's Notes: __I happened to take some crap out and put new parts in the story, so read it all over again! Sorry!__ Spin-off of my story. This chapter twists the whole story as if it never happened. Ch. 10 is starting totally fresh with some ideas from earlier chapters. Don't hate me if I repeat things that already happened. Edward is more violent in this chapter than in previous ones. There is also more cussing and dirtiness if you know what I mean. ;) Lol. Also want to clarify that I own nothing…except my imagination! Many thanks to Stephenie Meyer for thinking of this amazing-ness that is the Twilight Series!  
_**Recommended Songs to listen to (Does anyone even care?): **  
Death of Me-Red*I Almost Told You That I Loved You-Papa Roach  
Whispers in the Dark-Skillet*Halo-Beyoncé**

* * *

**

Bella's POV

I can't take being manhandled anymore, so I'm leaving. Edward is not here. That doesn't surprise me though. He's vanishes all the time. He only comes home to torture me. I'm sick of it. I pack my things and start carrying them out to my car. Damn, I just remembered he took my keys. He doesn't trust me, not like he used to anyhow. I never lied to him. I'm always the honest one. I can't bring myself to become a liar. I go back inside, defeated. I'll get them tonight, while he's hurting me again. Sometimes there's no reason for it and other times he says it's for my own good. Good for what? Making me feel useless and futile, that's what.

He comes in through the bedroom window around 10:47pm. I only know this because that's what the clock reads. His icy hands touch my shoulders and yank me towards him. "Bella, where's my goodnight kiss? You didn't forget about me, did you?" his voice sarcastic yet full of bitterness. "No, of course not, Edward," I can barely force the words out. "Good. Get up. We need to talk," his voice rising with anger. He trails behind me as I head downstairs into the dining room. I sit, he sits. His hands fold on the table and I hear his foot tapping impatiently. "I'm waiting, Bella," he growls. "I didn't do anything wrong. Please," I beg. "Wrong answer," he shouts as he jumps off the chair. He catches the chair mere seconds before it crashes to the floor. Could he have known that I was planning to leave? Duh, he could read people's minds, except for mine.

His hand grips my wrist firmly. "N-no. Please, stop it," I plead. It's fruitless as always. He steals my pride with every hit and every tear. I don't stop him either because I can't. Screaming bloody murder doesn't do shit. No one is going to aid a screaming wife when the husband is the one causing the problem. They simply dismiss it; only one other knew what really happened...Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Edward drags me upstairs. "Bella, come on now. You know that I hate when you whine," his hand is crushing my wrist now, "Look at me." I slowly turn my head up towards him, but it obviously was not fast enough for him. His hand came in contact with my cheek. My hand flew up to the spot, stroking it, knowing it was red because I could still feel the stinging heat. "I said look at me," he snarled. I looked at him again, tears flowing freely from my eyes. His lips curl into a sick, twisted smile.

"So pretty, Bella," he taunts. His hands curl into my hair pulling my face closer to his. His cold lips crush against mine. His tongue licks my lips for access. I gave it to him, knowing if I did otherwise, another strike would be made. He pulled away, leaving me breathless, my lips swollen. "Get to sleep, Bella. It's almost midnight," he chuckles darkly. I don't want to undress with him there, but it doesn't matter what I want. It only matters that he's happy and gets what he wants. I'm what he desires, what he craves. "Bella," is all he says. It's a question and statement all in that word. I know that's my cue.

He lies on the bed while I strip myself of my clothes, left in my panties. I feel his eyes on me, burning into me, searing me. A light purple t-shirt glides over my head as I tug it on. He's suddenly there, behind me. His face is lost in my strawberry-scented tresses. He inhales deeply and a low sound rumbles inside. His one arm rests on my hips, locking me in place, the other sliding up my arm. His hand is rubbing my shoulder, like he's attempting to calm me down. I can feel him through his pants and feel sickened. He spins me around. His eyes blaze with an intense lust. His hands roughly grab my chest. "Ugh," is all I can manage to get out before his lips touch mine again. Hunger is behind this kiss, getting fiercer each second. He eventually stops and remains behind me. I start to pull on my lavender and white striped pants. His hands catch mine. He shoves the pants off and presses his hands to my wrist. My pulse increases against the coolness. His lips touch each of my wrists gently. His hands trail down my stomach and stop at the top of my panties. He plays with the top of them. My stomach is doing flips…the room spinning.

Why? Why me? A voice in my head screams. Because I let him, I answer the voice. Without warning, his hands dive lower. I stand perfectly still as he touches me. I feel his body shake as he laughs. "All wet, Bella…just for me," his voice tickles my ear. He finishes up and hands me my pants. I slip them on quickly and kiss him on cheek. "Goodnight, Edward. I love you," I tell him. I could hardly spit the last part out. I climb into bed and throw the blanket over my shivering body. He grins impishly, turns off the light, and shuts the door behind him. I cry myself to sleep. This seems to be getting habitual now.

**Edward's POV**

Hmm, tonight was disappointing. She didn't even resist me, no screaming…nothing. I always liked when she refused to give in, when she played hard to get. Now that I consider it, do I really love Bella? I know that I used to. She was easy to love back then, before all the attention and jealously. People, especially Mike and Jacob, had to come see Bella all the time. Bella is only mine, no one else's. Then Bella had frequent visits with some doctor, Dr. Cullen I think, when I would hurt her. That had to stop. I couldn't let anyone know, especially not a doctor.

I hear Bella upstairs. She's been asleep for almost eight hours. She even wept in her sleep and mumbled ridiculous things. But, I didn't have a soul anymore. What did I care? I told her that once but she said that I would get a second chance. I did in the end. She was my second chance. She gave me the power and control I've always wanted. Perhaps I did love her for that.

She stood in the kitchen rubbing her eyes. She still looks exhausted. "Morning. How'd you sleep?" I ask, not in least bit curious. She blinks at me and looks like she's going to bawl any second. "Ugh, okay," she mumbles. I stare at her as she prepares a bowl of cereal for herself. She sits across from me at the table. "I'm leaving," I say as I get up from my seat. She nods and says okay. "Bella, get up," I command her. She rose up quickly and flitted towards me. "Edward, I'm sorry," she whispered. Her arms are around my neck and her mouth finds mine. I can tell she's unwilling, though. I place my hand on the small of her back as I kiss her. I let go and, in a flash, am at the door. With a final glance behind me, I head towards the car.

**Bella's POV**

Edward is gone again. I shouldn't miss him but I do. I thought about the time he left me. It was soon after my 18th birthday. I walked with him in the forest near Charlie's house. He was leaning against a tree, his expression unreadable. He told me that he and his family were leaving. I was confused then realized that I was not included in that. I said that I'd go with him.

***Flashback***  
_He had said: "You can't, Bella. Where we're going…It's not the right place for you."  
"Where you are is the right place for me."  
"I'm no good for you, Bella."  
Don't be ridiculous." I wanted to sound angry, but it just sounded like I was begging. "You're the very best part of my life."__  
"My world is not for you," he said grimly.  
"You promised! In Phoenix, you promised that you would stay—"  
"As long as that was best for you," he interrupted to correct me.  
"No! This is about my soul, isn't it?" I shouted, furious, the words exploding out of me—somehow it still sounded like a plea. "You can have my soul. I don't want it without you—it's yours already."_

_He took a deep breath and stared, unseeingly, at the ground for a long moment. His mouth twisted in the tiniest bit. When he finally looked up, his eyes were different, harder—like liquid gold had frozen over._

"_Bella, I don't want you to come with me." He spoke the words slowly and precisely, his cold eyes on my face, watching as I absorbed what he was really saying._

_There was a pause as I repeated the words in my head a few times, sifting through them for their real intent._

"You…don't…want me?" I tried out the words, confused by the way they sounded, placed in that order.

"_No."_

_I stared, uncomprehending, into his eyes. He stared back without apology. His eyes were like topaz—hard and clear and very deep. I felt like I could see into them miles and miles, yet nowhere in their bottomless depths could I see a contradiction to the word he'd spoken._

"_Well, that changes things." I was surprised by how calm and reasonable my voice sounded. It must be because I was so numb. I couldn't realize what he was telling me. It still didn't make any sense. _

_He looked away into the trees as he spoke again. "Of course, I always love you…in a way. I'm tired of pretending to be something I'm not, Bella. I am not human." He looked back, and the icy planes of his perfect face were not human. "I've let this go on much too long, and I'm sorry for that."_

"_Don't." My voice was just a whisper now; awareness was beginning to seep through to me, trickling like acid through my veins. "Don't do this." _

_He just stared at me, and I could see from his eyes that my words were far too late. He already had._

"_You're not good for me, Bella." He turned his earlier words around, and so I had no argument. How well I knew that I wasn't good enough for him._

_I opened my mouth to say something, and then closed it again. He waited patiently, his face wiped clean of all emotion. I tried again._

"_If…that's what you want."_

_He nodded once.  
_***End Flashback***  
(AN: New Moon 68-70, © Stephenie Meyer)

I was in an abyss for months…a zombie to the world. It never fooled Charlie. I was left with a gaping hole inside. Only Jake could stop it from spreading further. Then Edward's sister, Alice, with her special visions had seen me throw myself off a cliff. That only led to confusion and uncertainty on everybody's part. I had saved myself, him, and Alice from a cruel and horrid fate. In return, I got persecuted, singled out, for misery.

Even when he came back and said he loved me, the hole was reopened as soon as the torment began. That reminded me of something I heard before…only the one that hurts you can take the pain away. I went back to eating my cereal, deep in thought. I thought about a song I had recently listened to. I walked into my office and googled the lyrics. I sifted through several songs until I found the one I wanted. It seemed like this song was made for me.

The lyrics read:  
**I know you, who are you now?  
Look into my eyes if you can't remember  
Do you remember? Oh  
**_**  
**_**I can see, I can still find  
You're the only voice my heart can recognize  
But I can't hear you now, yeah**

**I'll never be the same I'm caught inside  
the memories of promises of yesterdays  
and I belong to you  
I just can't walk away 'cause after loving you  
I can never be the same**

**And how can I pretend I never  
knew you like it was all a dream? No  
I know I'll never forget the way I always felt  
with you beside me, and how you loved me then, yeah**

**I'll never be the same I'm caught inside  
the memories of promises of yesterdays  
and I belong to you  
I just can't walk away 'cause after loving you  
I can never be the same**

**You let me near, then I watched you disappear  
You left this emptiness inside and I can't turn back time**

**No! Stay! Nothing compares to you  
Nothing compares to you  
I can't let you go  
Can't let you go  
I can't let go**

**I'll never be the same,  
Not after loving you,  
Not after loving you,  
No**

**I'll never be the same I'm caught inside  
the memories of promises of yesterdays  
and I belong to you  
I just can't walk away 'cause after loving you  
I can never be the same**

**I can never be the same  
I will never be the same  
Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa  
I just can't walk away  
No I can't walk away from you  
**_(AN: Never Be The Same-Red)_

I was crying, tears streaming down my pale cheeks. That was just like our love, if you could even call it that. I still loved him in some ways, but how did he feel? I was there to use, when he found the need to. I was there to exploit and be marred. I was there to be loved and comforted. But those two things never came, only suffering. I wiped my eyes with the sleeve of the shirt I had changed into earlier that morning.

I had to go. I took a chance last night. I grabbed the keys from his pocket while he was distracted from kissing me. My eyes continued leaking tears. I was nearly blind walking out to my car. I unlocked it and hopped into the driver's seat. I started the car and buckled my seat belt. Where was I going to go? I didn't think Dr. Cullen was working today. It was Sunday, the Sabbath day, if it could still be called that. I was pretty sure I knew how to get there. Again, I read the address on the business card he had given me when I had first met him. Yes, I could get there. I drove carefully not wanting to wreck into anything. I located a small entrance that was somewhat into the forest. I pulled into it and continued slowly. At the end of the driveway-type thing was a gorgeous two story house. I was awed. In the driveway sat his Mercedes. Yes, this was it. I stepped out cautiously, as if ninjas would attack me. I rang the doorbell and heard it echo inside the house. Of course, he was probably out. He wasn't too bad looking, if I say so myself.

I turned to leave then felt a hand on my shoulder. "Going somewhere?" a pleasant voice asked. I turn on my heel and to my surprise didn't fall or break my ankle. I smile up at the handsome blonde. "I, ugh, need some help actually," I said in a shaky voice. He moved aside and with a kind gesture, his arm sweeps the room, my sign to enter. I ohh and ahh silently in my head at his beautifully decorated home. I guess my face gave me away because he asks," Do you like it? I didn't do all this. My wife did, but she's, umm…gone." He clears his throat and gestures for me to sit. Such a gentleman, I think. But I shouldn't be here doing this. I'm married and he's married...or was? I'm not sure, he sort of confused me. He sits and listens as I tell him everything. He nods at the right times and I can tell he's actually listening to me. That's something that hasn't happened in a long time, not since Edward and I became married. He only half listens if that.

"Well, Bella, that sounds quite serious. Do you mind if I take a look?" he asks in a half worried, half serious tone. "No, I don't mind. I should probably be leaving soon though," I say. Why did I tell him that? He says nothing and turns to leave as I undress. "I'm done," I call to him when I'm left in my socks, girls' boxer briefs, and a cami. He walks back in at a brisk pace. His eyes look me up and down, not in a disgusting manner but a serious one. I feel slightly embarrassed. His cool hands ghost over my shoulders. They slid down my arm and rest on my elbows. His thumbs rub away make-up. "Bella, what is this?" he asks, though, he clearly knows what it's there for.

**Carlisle's POV**

I'm a little disappointed in Bella. It's not her fault, but she should have come sooner. We would have been able to stop this much sooner. I tell her that she needs to leave him as soon as possible and that it was the right thing to do to come see me, even if it was a bit delayed. I believe that it's better late than never. I grimaced at the thought of Bella being in a condition much more serious. Based on what I had seen today and from her first visit, also my last time seeing her, it seemed that Edward might actually kill her, whether on "accident" or on "purpose." I knew what he was capable of.

I notice a light crescent-shaped scar on her hand. "Bella, what's this?" I ask, trying to mask my worry. She frowns and says, "It wasn't Edward…if that's what you're thinking. There was an accident when I was seventeen, three years ago. Someone was after me but Edward stopped him." I believe her in all honesty. I took her hand and examined it more carefully. A gasp escapes my throat and I recognize the mark. "Bella, you were attacked by one of them…" choosing my words carefully. She nods and twirls around to the door. She runs out and I hear her slam her car door.

**Bella's POV**

I was lost in thought. I wasn't sure if I was happy or not that I had stopped at Dr. Cullen's. He welcomed me in and understood my problems. He wanted me to flee from the hell I was in and so did I.

I must see Jacob. I needed someone to comfort me. Dr. Cullen did but he was standoffish, most likely because he had a wife or whatever. I spotted Jacob walking along side the road. I rolled down my window and yell, "Jake, hey, it's Bella!" He glanced over his shoulder and froze. He smiled and raced over to my car. "Bella, how are you? You never come see me. I thought Edward would have turned you by now." He seems a little too excited about that. I pull the car over and he hops in. I lean over and hug him. He embraces me and pulls away swiftly. "Sorry, Bella, you smell like _him_," he mumbles. I sigh and put the car in gear. We stop in front of his house. Billy is visible from my car and I wave. It looks like he was glaring at me, but for what? He waves back, though. Jake leads me inside and he plops on the sofa. He pats the seat next to him and I sit down.

I talk about my plan to leave Edward and he giggled. I punched him in the shoulder. Jeez, it felt like every bone in my hand turned to mush. The feeling in my hand went back to normal after a few minutes, with Jake laughing the whole time. "Sorry, Bella. You are just so funny. So, did you finally come to your senses and find a real man?" he says with cheerfulness and I knew he was referring to himself. I groan and say, "I'm not really sure, Jake, but I need to be going. I'll try to talk with you another time. Bye." He pulls me into a bone-crushing hug and his heat feels wonderful. I smile and pray that he doesn't notice.

I drive off and wave a final goodbye before his figure is no longer visible. I'll stop at Rosalie's for a bit. I haven't talked with her in forever. I press the buzzer for her apartment. "Hello?" "Rose, it's Bella. You mind if I come up?" I ask. There is a hesitation. "No. It's fine." Bzzt. The door clicks and I rush up the stairs to the top of the building. I didn't even get a chance to knock before the door swings open. "Bella, hey," she greets. I smile but it suddenly fades. I see _him_, sitting on _her _couch. She steps aside to let me in.

He turns his head and his eyes turn to slits for a few seconds, but only I notice. His face is contorted into a fake smile. "Hello, sweetie. I was visiting with Rosalie and Emmett. Whatever are you doing here, love?" he asks with bogus joy. Emmett walks into the living room and joins Rosalie, who moved to the loveseat. They watch TV while Edward continues staring me down. "I-I was, ugh, coming over to talk with Rosalie," I stuttered. "I see," he shakes his head, "Well, we best be going. I have things I need to take care of." He rises up quickly, says his farewells, and is stalking his way towards me. He hisses in my ear, just loud enough for me to hear, "Bella, get moving! Now! You wouldn't want to have another at-home incident, would you?" I shudder and unwillingly take his hand.  
***Flashback***  
_I went downstairs to get breakfast. He was blocking the path to the fridge. His figure lingered above mine, his breath cool in my face. "Bella, Bella, Bella. You know I need to keep track of you. Yesterday, I told you to stay home. And you know what you did? You deliberately disobeyed my wishes and went to see Jacob. You know how I feel about him," he jeered, "And now I must discipline you, teach you." How could he know everything? I knew I would hate today._

_He pulled on my hand, towing me along. He opened the bedroom door and sat me on the bed. "You know what I felt like last night? I felt lonely without you," he mused, "Isn't that odd?" His grip on me emancipated, letting the circulation return. _

_I recalled the events of yesterday. I left the house around 7:00pm and Edward still wasn't back. I guess I had lost track of time and didn't get back till nearly 11:00pm. He was in the living room, not really watching the TV. He looked over his shoulder and glared at me. "Welcome home, Bella," he hissed. I went upstairs and got ready for bed. He never came in our bedroom and I regretted what my mistakes would bring. _

"_Instead of being a good girl and coming home to me, I find out that you went to see Jacob. How do you think that makes me feel?" his voice acidic. "I-I, ugh, not good," I wasn't sure what to say. "You're right…NOT GOOD," he roared, "It really pisses me off, in fact. You won't defy me again." "But-but you don't understand, I-," I was cut off. "No, you don't understand. I speak and you listen," he growled in a petulant tone. "Do NOT move one single inch. You are not to speak until I tell you," he commands. I try to keep as still and quiet as I can as his hands progress closer to my body. The craving he had for me was manifested in his features and in his posture. _

_He stroked my collarbone then his cool hands lightly graze the top of my chest. He continues fondling me through my shirt. My breath was becoming ragged and uneven. He chuckled darkly and said, "Steady yourself." My stomach heaved queasily as his cool hands unbuttoned my tit-fitted blouse. "Ugh," I mumbled in protest. "Silence." His face a scowl then turned hungry with desire. "Umm," he said as he drank me in. _

_The bile was clawing its way up. I swallowed the taste rising in my throat. His palms caressed my breasts for some time until I couldn't hold back the tears anymore. A sob broke out and I tried hard to keep it under control. Nothing went unnoticed. His eyes burned into mine. "Bella, why are you incapable of following directions? Take your skirt off and turn around." _

_I was terrified of what was to befall me. I was frozen in my spot, unable to move. Unfortunately, the swipe of his hand on my face motivated me. I yanked my skirt off and glanced at him. "Panties, too," he added. I slowly took them off and faced the bed. His hands spread my thighs apart slightly. I could feel the too familiar hardness on the back of my thigh. "Don't move, understand?" he asked cynically. I nod, not sure if I'm still supposed to be silent. _

_I heard a chair being drug across the hardwood floor in my office. The sound of the chair being dragged was almost camouflaged against the carpeted floor in our bedroom. What was he doing? Then I heard it…the distinctive sound of a zipper. My eyes that had been closed during most of this experience snapped open. I made a feeble attempt to peek through my hair and looked at him. I couldn't see the lower half of his body but thought that his one shoulder was rising and falling occasionally. I knew what he was doing. Yuck! He was watching me, subjugated completely to his demands, and was getting himself off…_

_He moaned my name several times. He finished up and bent down near my ear. His voice was heavy with a poisonous seduction, "You look so beautiful and perfect, all spread for me," and then his voice turned angry, "See what I have to stoop to when you're not here? It's rather pathetic. That's what I have you for…to please me." I nodded again and whispered "sorry." Crap, I didn't mean for that to slip out. He remained silent. I heard the sound before I felt the pain. My butt was stinging. It could've been worse, I told myself. He slammed the door shut so hard it made the walls shake. I certainly learned my lesson that day._  
***End Flashback*  
**  
I float back to reality, even though I don't want to. "Bye, guys," is all I get out before he slams the door. I suddenly realize that I don't love him anymore. Lies don't hide the flaws. He can't fake the truth. I'm finished.

He walks me over to the car. "Drive home," he commands. I do as he says and start the car. The engine rips to life and I tear down the street. I unlock the door with my key. I gasp and see the house is tore apart, every inch ripped up. I step back and knock into something…Edward. His hands grip my shoulders and he turns my body to face him. I look down at the floor, not wanting to see his face. With one fluid motion, my chin is cupped in his hand and his eyes are burning into mine. "Bella, that was irresponsible, leaving like that. You know that it is infuriating. Do you see what you made me do? Are you ready for your punishment?" he asks with resentment and loathing. I shake my head, "no".

"This isn't just about you anymore. You're not the center of the universe, you know," I shouted with skeptical courage I didn't know I possessed. He scowls. With a swift fluid motion, one hand is around my throat. My feet are dangling in the air. My eyes are level with his charcoal ones. His body is shaking with fury and rage. His voice growls one word, "bitch" before he slams me against the wall. My left shoulder cracked on the edge of the window sill and a crimson liquid crudely flows from my gash. Before I slip into unconsciousness, I see Edward's figure towering over my crumpled body and a sly smile crossing his face. He dips down and his face is inches from mine. I pray for the best as I enter the oblivion.

**Jacob's POV**

I run over to Bella's house. Her car is the only one there, so I decide its okay. I'm not completely positive though. I can detect a hint of a vampire's sweet scent. I knock and wait…no answer. I twist the handle and the door opens much to my surprise. "Hey, Bells! You forgot your-" I stop midsentence. I am frozen in my spot, tremors rumbling throughout my body.

Oh my God! No, please, not her, my mind screams. Bella is screaming, her back resting against the wall. I growl and hurl Edward off of her body. Her blood is dripping from his venomous teeth. She's shrieking about fire and burning. I don't know what the hell to do! Edward is flinging himself towards me but at the same instance I become something that was meant to destroy him. Bella's eyes that have been closed the whole time open for a second and her eyes are filled with gratefulness. I aim my paws for his throat, his liquid eyes glowing red. He snarls and bites down hard on my hind leg. I howl in pain and feel the poison tingling through my body slightly.

In my mind, I say, "Leah, Seth…I could use a hand, ugh, paw…whatever. I'm over at Bella's. There's a problem." I flash several images of the area, trying to give some direction. I hear Seth first, "No problem. I'll be there soon." Leah sounds angry but says, "Okay. I'm on my way." Leah rushes in and pounces on Edward. I bite down on his arm and hear cracking sounds. Seth is there. I command him to help Leah while I get Bella to Dr. Cullen. I knew what Dr. Cullen was from the very beginning, but he changed himself for the better. Instead of for the worse, which unfortunately for Bella is the way Edward went. I convert back and pick up Bella in my arms. I ignore Edward's protesting shrieks as I hear Leah and Seth finish him off for good.

I carry Bella the whole way to the hospital, running at full speed. I'm not out of breath but decide to make it look like I am. I kick the door in with my foot and walk up to the receptionist-type lady. She shoves paperwork near my face. "I don't have time for paperwork! Where's the hell is Dr. Cullen?" I yell. She looks shocked but says nothing, still nudging the papers towards me. He must have heard my outburst. He walks out into the lobby and I slid Bella into his arms. He shuffles back to his office and lays Bella in hospital bed. "There," I say, pointing at the half moon shape on her shoulder. He stares at it, bewildered, then says thank you. I desert the room and sit down in the hard plastic chair in the hall.

**Bella's POV**

I recall feeling my body being lifted up. The person had shifted their weight, trying to adjust to the burden, me as usual. I remember Edward leaping onto me, the burning, and several conversations of gibberish. I think it was between two males and me, about my condition. I felt the warmth leaving my body then coolness on my arms.

That brings me to now. I wake up in a bright, white room…a hospital room. I always disliked these rooms with a passion, but seeing a certain someone made it better. Dr. Cullen was hovering over me, observing me, a smile spreading across his face slowly. I flinched away, unintentionally, out of habit. "I didn't think you would make it, Bella," his voice astounded. His hand is clutching mine gently. "S-Sorry. What happened?" I asked, not really sure I wanted to know. "Well, lucky for you, your friend, Jacob, got you here just in time…any later and I don't think I could have saved you…" his words took a while to sink in.

"Oh. Umm, what did you do?" I asked. He coughed and said, "I had to suck the venom out. It wasn't too difficult, though." "Don't you think my blood is tempting? Edward seems to think so," I wondered. His smile broadened and he laughs. I glare at him playfully. "It appears so. Yes, it is. Why did you want to know?" He says, amusement remaining in his tone. "Just curious," I say, flustered. "I see," he says, nodding his head, "are you sure you don't find me attractive?" My eyes widen and my cheeks turn a deep pink. I have him going again. His laughter makes me happy. I gather some courage and nod. He suddenly halts and looks serious. "Bella," he whispers. "I'm sorry. I forgot you had a wife," I choke out. "No, no. It's okay," he said, "I said she was gone…for good. Remember?" He doesn't wait for an answer and continues, "You see, last fall, Esme, my wife, got pregnant and during birth she, umm, passed away and unfortunately, our child didn't make it either. I tried so hard to get over it. But I know they aren't coming back. They're in a much better place now." I shook my head slowly, comprehending his words.

**Carlisle's POV**

When she was flirting with me, I found myself liking it. I don't think I should. I do though. She needs someone to protect her, a safe harbor. I yearn to be that someone. Everything about her drew me in…her beauty, her scent, and her personality. She didn't even have to try. It just happened. I struggled to stay away. Over and over, I fell for her and hid it away. I was dead without her. She's my other half…I feel a twinge of guilt. What would Esme think if she could see me now? I ignore it. She would want me to be happy.

I look over her wounds again and conclude that everything is in order. I also happen to come across several bruises on her neck…love bites. Time will heal the physical things, but the emotional things will definitely take longer to heal. A lot longer. I was concerned about her wellbeing to be truthful. I looked the file I had scrawled when she arrived last night. It read: Patient suffers from multiple contusions, lacerations, and burns. Could have possible concussion. In violent relationship…signs of physical violence, emotional abuse, and several indications of sexual abuse. Several more things were written. I didn't want to ponder on what had happened to her. She was done with this past. I wanted to start a new future…with Bella.

"I guess we should get you out of here," I suggest. "I can't go back there," she cries. "It's alright, I understand. You can stay at my house for tonight, if you don't mind," I say. Her face brightens, "Yes, that'd be fine." "Okay, then. Let's go," I state, pulling on her arm.

Jacob is sleeping in the chair out in the hallway. I nudge his shoulder. He stirs. "Jacob, thank you for your assistance. Bella is much better now," I declare. He nods and stands up. They have some form of whispering conversation that seems to be private. Then he hugs Bella and bolts from the hospital. I'm in his debt now since he saved Bella.

Bella climbs into the car and sits in the passenger seat. I start the car, engine purring. I pull out of the parking lot and head towards my house. I notice her hands are gripping the sides of the seat. "Bella, we're fine. Nothing is going to happen, okay?" I assure her. Her hands slowly let go. "I'm sorry. It's just, I-" she trails off, "I'm glad that you don't drive like a maniac." I smile over at her and avert my eyes away from her and back to the road. I park in front of the house and open the car door for her. I unlock the door and she follows me inside.

She isn't as surprised as last time but I can read some shock on her face. I take her hand in mine and lean down. I kiss the hair close to her ear and whisper, "I love you, Bella…more than you could ever know." She kisses the tip of my nose and says, "I love you too." I strike a match and start a fire, the flame flickering. It cast shadows on Bella's face. She looked beautiful. I sit on the sofa in front of the fireplace. She curls up next to me and rests her head on my chest. I involuntarily stroke her hair. Her heartbeat increases its pace. I chuckle lightly; just the fact that I have that effect on her is astounding. It's amazing that such simple things can affect a person. The speed lowers slowly and I look down at her. Her chest rises evenly and her eyelids are closed. I bolt upstairs and grab a blanket. I throw it over her and it sheathes her body in warmth. I kiss her on her head and march upstairs into my office.

That night seemed like so long ago. Bella and I have been together for some time now. I think it's time to go all the way. I make a several calls while Bella's still sleeping. Finally, I get someone willing to let me rent a luxury yacht for the two of us for a week. I hired people to attend to her every whim. She liked the attention I showered her with. We had a splendid time. We went scuba-diving, saw majestic underwater sights, and danced those nights away.  
We were cautious though. I told her we weren't doing anything sexual until we were married. She was fine with that.  
**  
**On the last night of having the yacht, I knocked on the door to her room. She answered and I nearly collapsed. She was sporting a navy blue dress with a cut that accented her curves. It showed a little cleavage but not too much. After I could form words again, I asked her to follow me. We went on the top deck of the yacht. "Bella, I need to ask you something." "Yes?" "Well, first I'd like to get us a drink. Do you prefer red or white wine?" "Umm, I don't drink. I guess red though." I signal for the drink. The guy brings out a bottle of Cabernet Sauvignon and two wine glasses then places it on the table behind us. (AN: I don't drink wine, so if that's wrong…too bad) I turn towards the table, my back to her. I pop the cork off and pour Bella a glass. I hand her the glass.I clear my throat and get down on one knee. "Isabella Marie Masen, will you marry me?" Her hands are shaking. "Are you alright?" I ask with worry. She nods and her eyes are filled with tears. She goes to take a drink and stops. She smiles at me and sees the ring in her glass. I fish it out of her cup, clean it up, and place it on her finger. "Perfect fit. Yes, I will," she pulled me up and hugged me. I tilt her chin up and lock her into a fierce kiss. "Goodnight, tiger," she teases. I follow her to her room and kiss her on the forehead. "Night. Love you, Bella." "I love you too, Carlisle."

**Bella's POV**

I remember the night of our engagement. That was about two months ago. I know that we're moving fast but I love Carlisle. Today was the day of our wedding. I was going to be Mrs. Carlisle Cullen. That sounded much better than Isabella Masen.

The wedding doesn't start for a few hours. I'm lounging around in sweats. Alice is making sure everything is in order. I don't know why but she wanted to be in charge of everything. I wasn't about to stop that silly little pixie. Carlisle didn't mind either. Emmett and Jasper are helping Carlisle get ready. The only thing he has to do is get his tux on and know his vows. I'm about ready to shoot someone. Alice is not only getting everything together but doing my make-up. Rosalie is fixing my hair. Anyways, I am going crazy with anticipation. I can't believe I'm getting married again…wow.

The church was filled with just about everyone in Forks. Renee and Phil spot me and wave. I waved back. I haven't seen or heard from them in forever. Edward didn't allow contact to anyone, not even my own mother. Renee looks ecstatic and I rush to her. "Bella! Oh, I—we've missed you so much. So you and Edward aren't together anymore?" I'm surprised she would even ask that. I told everyone that Edward abandoned me. They believed it, only one knew the real story.

Nonetheless, I say, "No, mom, we're not. Carlisle and I are together now." I turn my attention to Phil and ask, "How's the whole baseball thing working out?" He grins and says it's going well. Renee can't seem to leave well enough alone and continues to pester me. "So, how old is this Carlisle guy? And why haven't we met him before? What does he do? How long have you known each other?" I shake my head disapprovingly and mumble, "Well, he's 23. That's only a three year age difference. He's a doctor and I love him very much. You haven't met him because I don't have any time, okay? And we've known each other for some time, but he helped me after Edward, ugh, left." "Aww, that's so sweet. Well, we'll let you get back to whatever you were doing, sweetie." She embraced me and went to sit in the pews.

I sighed then laughed. I headed to the dressing room, where a cruel fate met me. Alice caked my face with make-up and Rosalie pulled my hair up and pinned it on top of my head. The loose strands of hair were curled. Both of them had to help me into my dress. Alice zipped up the back. Rosalie left to find Emmett. Alice looked me over like a piece of art. "Very good," she chirped. I smiled. She hugged me and mouthed "good luck" before closing the door behind her. I examined myself in the mirror before me. My face was an even paler shade than normal. Was that even possible? I guess it was. My lips were coated with a dark red color with a shiny gloss tint. My eyelids were covered in a silvery shimmering color. I suppose that I looked pretty. There was a knock on the door. "It's starting, Isabella." It sounded like a male's voice, one that I had tried to overlook.

The familiar wedding tune played and Charlie suddenly appeared on my arm. "Bella, you look good. Real nice." I could tell he was having difficulties. "Thanks, Char—Dad." He smiles at me then continues looking ahead of him. He leaves my side and there before me was an angel. He beams at me and takes my hands in his. We repeat the vows after the preacher. Finally the words come, "You may now kiss the bride." He is lost in my eyes for some time then his face gets closer. The gap is closed and our lips meet. I see Renee out of the corner of my eye. She is grinning but she's not the only one. I think everyone is. Now onto the reception.

We drive to the marvelous reception area set up. I gasp and see Alice. A smug grin is on her face and I don't blame her. It's beautiful. Candle light bounces off the crystal chandeliers hanging from the cathedral ceilings. The table set for us is amazing as well. Delicious looking food is there. I'm too excited to eat though. I just want to be with Carlisle. I think he does too. He looks rather anxious.

After the best man, Jasper, gives a speech, Carlisle takes my hand. He leads me to the dance floor and places his other hand in mine. 'All Along' by Blessid Union of Souls plays as we sway around. I smile at him and he gives a genuine smile back. I'm lost in his eyes until a finger taps me on the shoulder. It's Jacob. "Hi, Jake," I say. "Hey, you mind if I get a dance?" he asks. "No, it's fine." Although, I'd much rather spend the whole night with Carlisle.

We dance and I look over his shoulder, scoping the room for Carlisle. My eyes rest on someone I thought I would never see again. How could this happen? He should be gone. Carlisle made all the bad memories fade. Why now? His icy red eyes pierce mine. His arms are folded in front of him. The corners of his perfect lips curl into an arrogant smirk. Why isn't anyone else seeing this? No one is paying attention to him. They're all engrossed in conversations or are eating. He lifts one hand slightly and waves. I gasp and pull away from Jacob. "What's the matter? Are you ok?" his face worried. "I need some fresh air is all. Sorry," my voice flustered.

I rush outside and gulp in the night air. Stars litter the inky black sky. A hand grabs my wrist, not tight though. "Why did you leave? Did I do something wrong?" the velvet voice asks. "N-No. It wasn't you…it was me. I saw him. He won't leave, even when you're with me." I stammer. "Bella, honey, you could never do anything wrong. And who in the world are you talking about?" "Ed-Edward," I whimper then burst into tears. "Isabella Cullen, you know I would never let anything happen to you. He's gone and you know it. Your mind is messing with you." His arms wrap around me and I burrow my head under his chin. "I know you wouldn't. Let's go home. I want to be with you," my voice is muffled but he understands. We head back inside. I find Renee, Phil, and Charlie and say my goodbyes to them. "Hope everyone had a good time," I shout before we leave.

I hop on his back and he runs with me to the car. He opens the car door and carefully places me inside. The door closes and he hops into the driver's seat. We drive for hours and I wonder where we're going. I'm sure it's somewhere wonderful. I fall asleep and feel a hand shake me awake. "Bella, we're here," Carlisle's velvet voice says. "Oh," I gasp in awe as I gaze at the sight in front of me. Somehow he'd manage to get me on a plane or something.

I'm pretty sure we're on an island. Sandy beaches lay before us, waves crash behind us, and a gorgeous house waits for us. "I guessing you like it then," he chuckles. "Like it? I love it! Where are we?" I stammer happily. "An island, I got it for you. It's your island for our honeymoon," he explains. He wasn't expecting it but I pounce on him and we crash to the sandy ground. I kiss him fiercely. He laughs and says, "Wouldn't you rather go inside to do this? It's much more comfortable. Believe me."

I get up and so does he. He brushes himself off and carries my bridal-style, how appropriate, to the door and into the bedroom. He drops me onto the bed and he's right. This is much better.

His hands wind around my back and unzip the huge, puffy dress. He slips it off carefully and I kick it off. He yanks my shoes and stands in front of me. I take this as my chance to undress him. I rip off his tux jacket and am half-way through unbuttoning his crisp dress shirt. He waits patiently for me to finish. We had all the time in the world. I struggle to get his pants off so he helps me there. He climbs into the bed with me and we make love. It's the best kind of love, real love…true love. _(AN: If you wanted details, sorry!) _

I wake up and for a minute, I forgot where I was. The scent of food filled the air. I hadn't realized how hungry I was until now. My stomach grumbled and I was lifted up by the aromas of food being made. The clock hanging on the wall said it was a little after 6:40. The sun would be rising soon. I entered the kitchen and found Carlisle making breakfast, bacon and pancakes. Yes, I loved artery-clogging food! He glanced at me and there were purplish bruises under his charcoal-colored eyes. "Good morning. Did you sleep well?" he asked. "Yes. That smells delicious," I commented.

"Thanks. I have some business to take care of this morning, but you probably knew that," he said. "That's fine," was all I said as a platter of food was set in front of me. He ruffled my hair and laughed, "I like the bed head look on you." He fled from the room, leaving me alone. I devoured the food and it was a heavenly taste. I got up and took the rest. I finished all of it and immediately felt guilty. I was being such a hog. I slinked back to the sofa and took a nap. When I woke up, he was sitting in a chair, reading away. "What are you reading?" I asked curiously. "I was reading some of Shakespeare's work." He got up and offered his hand. "I have something I want to show you." I placed my hand in his and he pulled me up. We strolled out the back door.

**Carlisle's POV**

I kneel down and tell her to hop on my back. She wrapped her arms around my throat. Everything looks quite breath-taking this morning. Dew clung to the clumps of plants that were spread along the island, sunlight was just peeking through the tropical forest behind the house, a light mist hung in the air…but she can't see that as I'm running. Her head is down and she is taking deep breaths. Even if she was looking, it would be a blur. I want to share my world with her. I set her down.

She gasps and grins at me. A small waterfall is babbling behind us throwing its mist. A breeze blows her hair wildly around. She advances toward me. "It's so wonderful," she murmurs, "Thank you." "You don't need to thank me," I say, sweeping her into my arms. A tangy aroma fill my nostrils…I grasp that it her after a moment. I set her back down. "Bella, can I ask you something?" "Sure, you can," she says. "Well, I've been wondering…do you want to be with me as a vampire?" I ask. She is silent, thinking it over, I suppose. "Yes, I've wanted that for a long time—," she stops talking and her lips find mine. Her hands tangle in my hair. My arms wind around her and settle at her hips. She pulls away, catching her breath. I lie on the sand and gaze at the orange colored sky. She lays next to me and her fingers lace into mine. I turn on my side and touch her cheek. I can almost feel the blush that is making its way on her face. She practically straddles me and leans near my face. "Take me," is all she says. "Not here, Bella." I explain. We head back to the house.

"Are you sure about this?" I ask. "About as sure as I'll ever be," she huffs. I sigh and search for the pulse at her throat. It's erratic again. "Calm down." "I can't."

I wait and after a short while, the atmosphere is tranquil, the throbbing of her pulse normal. I lower my head and my lips lingered above her neck. "Is something wrong?" "I can't do this. It isn't right, taking your life like this." "It's ok, Carlisle. We'll try another time." She sounds disappointed but understanding.

**Bella's POV**

I think Carlisle is mad at himself. I don't know why. He's so perfect. Maybe, he's mad because he couldn't change me. I know he wants to but he's afraid to take my life. He already has it though. All of me is his. I sit on the couch and think about Carlisle…his perfect face with his caramel colored eyes, his smooth caring voice, and his loving personality. I miss him. After spending a couple weeks on the island, we moved back to his house.

Speak of an angel and he will appear. The door opens and in walks Carlisle. "Bella," he says. I get off the sofa and he kisses my throat. "I missed you," I tell him. "As did I." I'm truly in love. Carlisle makes me feel special like I'm more than just a person. I like it when he smiles. It actually reaches his eyes, leaving small creases at his eyes. I love the way he makes me feel.

"I need to talk with you…well, you see, I'm pregnant." I blurt out. His content face became expressionless. "What? When did this happen?" he asks, his voice a monotone. "I'm not exactly sure but I know it's ours." His face becomes happy again and he exclaims, "That's wonderful news." He looks at my finger and the wedding ring twinkles as a ray of sunshine bounces off of it. "You're planning on keeping it then?" "It is a baby, not an 'it.' And yes, I do intend to. Can you see it, me and you, with a baby? It will be wonderful," I cried. "It will. But Bella, I think I had better change you soon. Legend has it that women often die during these situations and I couldn't face myself if that were to happen." _(AN: Yeah, they need a baby)_

It's been nearly a month since I told him. He looks me over daily and makes sure everything is running smoothly. I'm glad that he cares so much. My contractions are getting stronger and it seems that our nudger is quite strong. Awhile ago, Carlisle told I might have a few broken ribs. Oh, my water just broke. "Carlisle," I shout. He rushes upstairs. "Bella, I'm here. Don't worry," his voice is soothing. He wipes sweat off my forehead and sits on the edge of the bed. "Are you ready?" he asks. "I think so," I pant, the pain in my abdomen getting worse. His face lowers to my neck and he bites. The venom flows through my veins, a tingly sensation at first then a horrific burning. "Bella? Bella?" his voice sounds distorted. "You'll make it." I'm becoming unaware of what's happening. His cold hands are on my face then it's nothing but fire. It won't stop. I drift out of my safe little world and give in to the temptation letting the fire consume knowing there's no other way out.

**Carlisle's POV**

I'm frightened for Bella and for our baby. I had to save Bella or the baby would kill her. The venom felt like hell inside her body, I'm sure…I remember that ghastly feeling. The baby's birth went pretty smoothly except for the way it came out. I didn't know if our baby was a girl or a boy. Bella thought it was a boy. I smiled at the beautiful creature in my arms. She was right…it was a boy. She was still semi-conscious. "Carlisle…he's Landyn Milo Cullen," she mumbled. _(AN: Yes, it's odd)_I kissed her on her forehead and felt useless, knowing there was nothing I could do to help.

Our little hybrid was hungry. Good thing I'm a doctor, I thought. I carried our son downstairs and set him in the yellow bassinet Bella picked out. I mixed up the appropriate formula then I picked him up and placed the bottle in his mouth. He devoured every drop and I patted him on the back. He hiccupped and puked all over my back. Eww, that was repulsive but I would have to get used to it. I went back upstairs, peeked in at Bella, and then grabbed a new shirt.

I changed his diaper and we watched some TV. I flipped through several channels and his tiny hand touched my cheek. I let out a strangled gasp. He showed me memories of Bella and me together. How could he know that? I was shocked…our child was a blessing, a miracle, and was so unique. He could show me memories I stored in my head. I smiled and squeezed him gently. We watched Sesame Street. I wasn't sure if he really watched it but I had to try. Thirst was scratching my throat again. I couldn't be hungry now, not around him. What was I to do with him? There was always Bella's friend, Rosalie…maybe Jacob. No, he didn't need to be bothered with this. Rosalie was the right person. Bella had told me that she wanted a child but couldn't have one. I met her a few times and she seemed like a decent enough person.

I didn't bother with the buzzer. The lock gave way to the force I asserted. I knocked on the door. "Coming," a chipper voice said. Rosalie answered. "Well, this is a surprise. How are you, Dr. Cullen?" "Fine. Can I ask for a favor?" "Sure…oh, and who is this little darling?" she cooed, noticing the small baby in my arms. "Well…he's actually mine." She looked as if I tasered her but she recovered her composure quickly. "Hmm, that's quite surprising." She moved out of the way to let us in.

"Well, do you mind keeping an eye on Landyn? I feed him about a half hour ago. He just got changed and should be okay for awhile," I said. "No. I'll watch him. Landyn…that's different. Anyways, sure. He's such a cutie," she chirped. I carefully placed the baby in her arms and set down the diaper bag. "Diapers are in this pocket, wipes in this one, formula and bottles are in here," I explained, pointing to several compartments. "I think I can handle one little baby, Carlisle," she said good-naturedly. "Thanks," I called over my shoulder.

I flew through the woods, tree branches snapping under my weight as I bounced on them. I lifted my head and inhaled. Deer, about a ½ mile away to the North East. There were two fawn, three doe, and one large buck. I lunged for the buck first. It didn't satisfy me enough though. I finished off the other deer and felt pleased.

I bolted back to the house and up the stairs. Bella was still lying in the same spot where I had left her. Her heart beats were getting fainter. I listened to each one, as if they were melodies. The blood was leaving her cheeks. I frowned, knowing I could never see her blush again. It was okay. I would get to spend my days with the two people that I loved. I ran back to Rosalie's to get Landyn. He was asleep in her arms. "Wow, did you even put him down?" I asked curiously. "No…well, other than to change him," she sounded honest. I laughed and extended my arms out. She placed the wrapped up baby in them. She handed me the diaper bag and I slung it on my shoulder. "Thanks. We'll come see you when Bella is feeling better," I told her. "Okay. I had a lot of fun with him. See you soon," she said, closing the door behind us.

I opened up the car door and strapped his carrier in. I went around the car and got in. I drove slowly and parked the car. I got his seat out and carried him in. I unbuckled him and set him in his bassinet. I fed him another bottle and his eyes looked heavy. He fell asleep and I wiped his chin off. I forgot to change him! I very carefully pulled off his pants then unbuttoned his onesie. I put on a fresh diaper and tossed the soiled one away. I peeked in at Bella. She would awake soon. I walked into my office and got to work. I planned on doing research on hybrids and if there were others like Landyn.

I continued working until I heard a rustling sound coming from the bedroom. I rose up from my chair and walked into the hallway. I listened for a minute then entered the room. Bella was sitting up in bed. Her head whipped around and she stared at me. Her lips turned upward into a dazzling smile and she said, "Carlisle." She looked baffled at first and asked, "Is that really _my_ voice?" I nodded and looked into her eyes. They were a crimson color. "How do you feel, other than hungry?" I ask. "Well, I'm stunned. I wasn't expecting to look beautiful for once," she said. I shake my head and tell her, "Bella, you've always been beautiful. Don't let people tell you otherwise. Let's go get you something to eat, hmm?" She hops off the bed and asks, "Where's Landyn? Is he ok?" "Yes, sweetie. He's fine. He's still sleeping," I say. I was glad he was still asleep. He awoke several times during the night and fussed. He eventually gave in and dozed off.

**Bella's POV**

We head into the baby's room. It's painted a sunny yellow color. His crib is lined with white and blue checkered blankets with yellow, red, and green cars on it. The curtain is similar and on the walls are pictures on childlike cars and trucks in several colors. On the red dresser sits a green lamp with a red fire truck on it. "Aww, you finished it. Thank you," I tell Carlisle. I wrap my arms around him and he hugs back. "When you can't sleep, you get a lot done," he joked. I smile at him and peek in at the baby in the crib. I let out an audible gasp. Carlisle's hands are on my elbows, for Landyn's safety, I suppose. I would _never_ hurt him though. He's so adorable. His hair is a curly mess that is a mix of both mine and Carlisle's in color. His skin is pale but I can see the color behind his cheeks. As I'm examining this gorgeous miracle, striking sky blue eyes looks up at me. Those eyes are alluring and must have been the same color as Carlisle's once were. _(AN: I have no idea if they were)_I smile at our little blessing and whisper, "Hello, angel." He seems well aware of the fact that I'm talking to him and a tiny smile-type thing plays across his face. If my heart was still beating, I would have died right there. He was incredible but before I could hold him, I needed to eat. Carlisle isn't sure if he should stay here or drop Landyn off at Rosalie's. "You stay here with him. I can handle this by myself." He smiles at me and embraces me. I fly out the window and land on the balls of my feet. I try to finish as quickly as I can.

I leap in through the open window. "You're back. He's awake." I take the little bundle in my arms and kiss him lightly on the cheek. A tiny hand touches my cheek. "He can do that?" I practically yell. "It surprised me too." We all go downstairs and sit on the couch. Carlisle places his arm behind my head. I lean into him and our baby starts to fuss. "I think he's hungry," Carlisle hints. I grab a bottle and place it in his mouth. He hushes and devours the contents.

Carlisle and I have been together for centuries, living our existence out together. Landyn is now grown up and is with another hybrid that Carlisle found. They have two children, a boy and a girl. They are also hybrids. He visits with his family every once in a while. Carlisle and I are satisfied with just the two of us alone. God must have planned from the very beginning for my life to become perfect in some way. Thank you, God!

* * *

_Author's Notes: Thanks for reading it, especially my two reviewers who have been faithful all along. I don't plan on writing anymore about this story when I'm finished with this chapter so…yeah, I don't know. If you find mistakes, please tell me so I can fix it. R&R_


End file.
